Summers Folly
by samptra
Summary: Famous horror novelist Duo Maxwell had ventured to the island retreat of Summers Folly to try and overcome his writers block. When things begin to happen though, Duo will find himself in something far worse then a horror novel…
1. Salts Hill

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I just borrowed my favorite characters to give them a new life. The story is mine but the people are not, so please do not sue as you will get nothing but pocket fluff.

Warning: Mature themes, romance, horror, alternate universe, drama, thriller, action you have been warned

Pairings: Heero x Duo mention of others

Story: Famous horror novelist Duo Maxwell had ventured to the island retreat of Summers Folly to try and overcome his writers block. When things begin to happen though, Duo will find himself in something far worse then a horror novel…

Summers Folly

Part I – Salts Hill

_He gasped at the crack of some underbrush somewhere to his right. His heart pounding, he could almost feel the bile rising in the back of his throat. Why was he out here? How could they have convinced to come out here. "Hello?" came the soft call from, he barely recognized his own wavering voice as it fell away in a puff of vapor in the chillily fall evening. He waited for a reply, only silence…eerie quiet that felt oppressive and heavy. He moved faster now just had to get to lake, look in…that was all he could go home._

_He shivered wrapping his arms tighter around himself trying not to think about the story he had heard no more then an hour ago. An hour before being turned out here into the dark and cold. His rational mind knew there would be no body floating in the water, no women in a blood soaked dress, her face rotting away, picked away by the small animals of the lake. Still his flesh crawled at the thought, the slimy decayed hand creeping over his side. Reaching for him…_

"And it pulls him under the water and the terrible bloody women gets him," with a groan he all but punched the delete key on his Mac. Frustrated he got up from his desk prowling his small, but rather comfy condo. He moved to the balcony, pushing aside the doors and stepping out to the extremely hot and muggy, New York air. The city vibrated with life at the late hour, even with the impending lighting storm he could see coming. He felt a cool breeze ruffle his long hair, stray ends that where coming loose from his braid.

Leaning forward he rested his forearms on the railing, closing his eyes enjoying the breeze. The tall figure on the balcony clad in a white beater, and black boxer briefs was at a loss, he knew it…his publisher knew it…he just flat out refused to admit it to himself. As if detecting his thoughts the phone rang, and he just knew who was on the other end. Sighing he moved back into the condo snagging the phone off the cradle. "Hello?" he asked with no small amount of trepidation. "Duo!" came the happy cry at the other end of the line, "Hello Quatre," the man named Duo sighed, he knew what the happy, petite blonde was after. "How's the book coming," unusual purple eyes, closed in a grimace. "Not done," he muttered knowing what was coming next. That adorable blonde exterior hid a will of forged steel, and right now Duo was almost a month over deadline.

"Duo its almost June and you where supposed to have had the manuscript in by the beginning of May." Duo closed his eyes leaning against the wall, eyes closed he gently beat his head against the wall. "I can't finish it…I just it sounds so tripe, and overdone." The tall violet eyed man on the phone was famous horror novelist Duo Maxwell, his name had become synonymous with terror, and a good scare. While relatively young novelist at the age of 25, he had broke out at 21 with his first novel _Run _simply titled, and hailed by all the critics as the most terrifying novel written in a long time. His second and third novels had also been big hits, but in Duo's mind _Run _was still the best.

The man on the other end of the line was his agent and publicist Quatre Winner, and he was none to happy with him at the moment. Duo had been working on his fourth book, and it had been due in May, but for whatever reason he couldn't seem to finish it. Everything he wrote sounded cliché and over done. He had writers block pure and simple but he just couldn't seem to admit it to himself. His publicist knew though, "Duo…what can I do? What do you need?" those eyes flashed in the darkness, lit by the lightning striking outside the high buildings despite the storm the air was still ridiculously hot for this time of year, and that did not bode well for a sweltering summer spent in the city…in his small condo…"Vacation…" he whispered more to himself then the other on the phone.

"Duo that's brilliant!" the man in the hot condo looked surprised, as the idea took hold in his own mind it seemed like a better idea. "I know this great place, Trowa and I went there last year it was beautiful island community." Duo looked at the receiver in his hand, "Its off the Eastern coast, called something like Summer's Launch, or Landing or something like that. Big tourist hot spot in the hot months, with public beaches but I could get the real estate agent on the phone who helped us." Duo smiled slowly, "I think that would be a good idea Quatre, I want a place from June till Labour Day." He said, "I want something secluded, and quite so I can work." The blonde bubbled away talking about how much Duo would enjoy the small town, the quaint people, and a chance to get out of the city.

With promises to call the realtor first thing in the morning, and get back to Duo, they said their goodnights. He hung up the phone moving back to his Macbook and closing the silver cover. He knew he would work no more tonight. Long, lean muscular legs strode back to the balcony just as the rain came. "A vacation…" he muttered closing the door with a snap and moving to his bedroom. He better get some sleep he had packing to do hopefully in the morning.

-#-#-#-

It was the insistent ringing of the phone that woke him, a large tanned hand shot out the figure in the bed groaned as he felt his fingers close around the phone. "Hello?" he asked his voice thick with sleep. "Yuy you not up yet?" came the growled voice of one Change Wufei, "I'm up Wufei what the hell you want at…" he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "At 6 in the damn morning." There was a chuckling, "Someone is renting the Salts Hill," Heero sat up suddenly wide awake, "Your fucking with me aren't you Wufei?" there was another deep chuckle from the local realtor on Summers Folly. "Not at all, some big shot writer from New York, wanted to rent somewhere from June through to Labour Day, he wanted it secluded and quite so he could write." Heero whistled through his teeth, "Anyone I know?" there was a rustle of paper then, "Maxwell, Duo Maxwell…" Heero's eyebrows raised in disbelief no way, Heero definitely knew that name he loved those books, Maxwell was currently number one on his read list he was dying to read a new one but he had not yet heard of an upcoming one. He knew the movie based on his first book was due out this summer.

"Salts Hill hasn't been rented out in a decade…and the history…" Wufei made a clucking noise. "It's a story Heero, the place is just old and rundown which is why I am calling you." The man still in bed sighed, at last they got to the crux of it. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes, you have a week to get the place in shape, before the tenet arrives,"

" How much?"

"Your contracted out for the entire duration of his stay for 100,000." There was a choking sound as Heero swallowed his own spit in surprise. "Your kidding me? Who in their right mind…" Wufei cut him off again, "His agent, he's very worried about his golden goose, he needs to finish his book and he wants to make sure that this Maxwell is bothered by nothing. I assured him that we have a very capable handyman on the island and wanted to make sure you would be on call for the duration of his stay." Heero rubbed a worn and callused hand across his face, "So I have a week to get the place in shape, then for the rest of the summer if he needs anything he calls me." There was an affirmative sound at the other end, "Yes and you'll look after the lawns."

There was a dry chuckle, "Yes of course," he said and Wufei sounded more irritable then usual today. "Anyway Heero, this is good business for the island, and for you so just lets get through this summer." Running his hand through his hair he gave Wufei a non-committal grunt, and said he had better get going if he was to get that place in order.

-#-#-#-

"You have everything?" Quatre was looking worried again as he helped Duo load the last of his bags into his truck. "Yes Q, stop worrying so much I got this and all will be well." The smaller man was dressed smartly in a blue power suit that Duo had no doubt cost him more then his truck. "Mr. Wufei is the realtor, and he said the handyman…a Heero Yuy had got the place going," he pulled out a piece of paper with numbers on it. "The place is called Salts Hill, and if you have any issues your to call the handyman. Wufei will be there to meet you, get your key and make sure you don't need anything." Duo tucked the sheet away, and gave Quatre a quick hug before sliding behind the drivers seat, "Call me when you get there ok?" Duo nodded excited to be away, "Have a good vacation Duo," and with that he was off.

The drive was long taking up the better part of the day, and when he reached the ferry it was late afternoon. Parking he got out of the truck, making his way to the railing to watch the island approach, it was an hour ride. Soon he would be there, "For better or worse…" he muttered a slow smile spreading across his face.

Across the blue water in the shady drive way of a large house, sat Heero Yuy handyman, lawn mower, landscaper, to name a few. He was settled comfortable as he could being in the presence of Salts Hill, his cap turned back he sat on the tailgate of his truck reading a paperback and waiting. Mr. Maxwell was due to arrive this afternoon, his agent had called Wufei to meet him, and Wufei being busy had sent him to meet him. Sighing he looked back at the house feeling a rash of goose bumps break out across his arms. It had been a bizarre and sort of creepy week in Heero's life, he was a horror nut he would be the first to admit it. Books, movies, and games he had a great many and he didn't scare easy. This house though…he hadn't taken chances and still….

He had started work on the house everyday at 9 in broad daylight, and knocked off at 5 before it got even remotely dark. He looked at the gauze wrapped across his forearm, now slightly yellowed with age, and stained green from his yard work. Under the white filmy strip was a neat little row of stitch's, about 20 or more. The new pane of glass he'd been installing in one of the busted windows and magically slipped from the window he was working on and had cut his forearm. It had bled like no tomorrow he'd had to go down to the clinic to get it stitched up.

The whole thing had left him rather, weirded out especially since he knew he had installed the window correctly. He looked back to his book, when suddenly he heard the crunch of gravel down the drive and a truck was bumping along the long path. Heero stood setting the book aside he flipped his hat around letting it sit far back on his head. He lifted his hand slightly in welcome, as the truck came to a stop in front of him.

He wasn't sure what he'd pictured the elusive author as…an old man, a geeky nerd, what stepped out of the truck threw him for a loop. "Hello!" came the surprisingly deep voice, it was sort of husky and quiet. A long denim clad leg, stepped out of the tuck, a beaten black Chuck Taylor on his foot. It was followed by a long, lean frame that Heero was sure was all sinewy muscle. The plain black t-shirt, the Ray-band aviators, and the long deep chocolate braid that swung about his hips. It was the longest hair he had ever seen, and the young man with the wide smile was not someone he would picture as a bestseller horror novelist. "Mr. Wufei?" came the husky rich voice again, shaking his head to clear it Heero, spoke up, "Ummm, no I'm Heero Yuy, sort of the caretaker," Duo flashed him a winning grin settling the aviators on top of his head. "Nice to meet you Mr. Yuy," he said stepping forward to shake his hand, Heero gripped the long slender fingers in his own. "Please call me Heero," there was still a winning smile, "And I am Duo." Heero had noticed his eyes, they where a deep blue…purple if he wasn't off his guess.

"Welcome to Salts Hill," Heero said softly, feeling his own lips curling in a smile. Fumbling in his pockets he pulled out a key, with a Summers Folly fob on it. "This is your key, can I help with your bags?" Duo nodded moving to the back of his truck, they each grabbed some of the bags. "So Quatre tells me you're the resident handyman on the island?" Duo asked making small talk,

"Quatre?"

"My agent,"

"Ohhh, yes I guess I am." They moved to the door, "Lived here all your life?" the author asked, Heero nodded, "Yup," Duo waited for him to continue, when he didn't, the other shrugged apparently Heero was not the talkative sort.

Sliding the key in the door he opened it pushing through the door into the entryway, Heero followed and they deposited his bags in the front hall. "Kitchen," Heero gestured off to his left, "The dinning room, living room, and family room are all on this floor. There's a porch out back as well that looks onto the ocean." Duo's eyes looked around listening as Heero explained, he liked listening to the voice it was deep, and smooth, and calming.

"Upstairs there are three bedrooms and a study," He gestured up the large staircase, "I'm done most of the work in the house, I have to finish the roof though I hope you don't mind I didn't get it done it is taking longer then expected it was pretty rotted. More so then I thought." Duo blinked, "Yes that's fine, not a problem," the other man blushed a little, "I know you want peace and quiet to write I am really sorry I couldn't get it done," Duo waved away the apology, "It's no problem at all I don't want a house with a leaky roof." He smiled a genuine smile at Heero, there was a sudden slightly awkward silence before Heero's cell phone started to ring. "Excuse me," he mumbled moving back down the hall and out to the front porch answering his phone as he did.

Duo watched him go, Heero was a pleasant surprise, Duo had imagined an older gentleman, someone uneducated and…rural, hell he'd been expecting a redneck if he was being honest. Heero defiantly wasn't, yes he was wearing dirty jeans, and work boots, his white t-shirt had also seen better days. His faded green John Deer cap sat back on his shaggy brown hair. He was very tanned, probably from working outside and the t-shirt didn't hide his very wide shoulders, and strong forearms. Duo was very curious to see what he looked like without the t-shirt. He smiled ruefully to himself that would teach him he shouldn't make assumptions.

He turned back to the house, it was oddly dark inside, although the walls where white, and the furniture airy. "Odd…" he muttered looking around, there was a cool breeze that seemed to almost move through him. Shivering he whipped around, he felt as if someone was watching.

"Sorry about that," Heero walked back inside, "I have to get going though Mrs. Rescheck has a clogged drain again," he smiled shyly, "I will be back tomorrow though for the roof," he added softly. Duo blinked at him blankly for a moment, before he came back to where he was. "Ahh yes! Yes thanks so much for your help, and for looking after the house for me." Heero nodded looking pensive for a moment, deep blue eyes looked around the entryway briefly he looked about to say something, opening his mouth before shutting it again. "If you need anything," he said finally pulling a white card out of his pocket, "My home number is here and my cell…call me." He smiled once more and with a little wave headed out the door and to his truck.

Duo watched him until he was gone down the lane, wondering what Heero had wanted to say to him, he looked at the small card and shrugged he had no idea what it was and he guessed it really didn't matter. Later he would regret not pushing Heero to tell him.

TBC…


	2. Nightmares

Author's Note: With the impending conclusion of my other horror, I thought I would get back to this one. I hope it has a very different feel then the other, I was aiming for more of a King feel here, where as the other one had a Koontz feel. Not sure how long this one will be not as big as DW but knowing me probably long winded. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, these longer chapters.

Summers Folly 

Part II – Nightmares 

Looking back later Duo would decide that the first week he spent in the house was the best…but that was to come later. His first night in the house Duo was plagued with horrendous nightmares that he would not remember in the morning. The memories would come later but for now, all he knew was waking in the morning feeling like a wrung out sponge. Long dark hair had come loose in his sleep and the wavy locked clung to his sweat drenched body. Feeling icky and wet he rose stumbling into the shower.

He fought with the handles briefly getting them sorted he stepped into the tepid spray. Groaning he washed, struggling to remember what he'd dreamed about the night pervious he got a lot of good material in his dreams, mainly his nightmares that had followed him through his life. _Run _had been a nightmare he had. The memories where fuzzy, slipping away and with a sigh he let them go. Finishing his shower and deciding to get the rest of his stuff set up.

He had put his computer in the study last night, and now sitting in the room in a clean black t-shirt and blood red boxer briefs he made quick work of getting his laptop set up and running. Opening a blank word document he sat staring at the blinking cursor, waiting for divine inspiration. Sighing he looked around the bright airy room, it was an oddly designed room jutting off of the main house almost as an after thought. It was semi circular, having large windows on three sides and a respectable amount of books. Standing Duo moved to open several of the large windows allowing the sea air to blow through. The distant cry of seagulls faintly. Inhaling deeply he leaned forward resting his forearms on the ledge looking out at the deep blue water. It was a beautiful day on Summers Folly.

The crunch of gravel, and the distant beat of music alerted Duo to his visitor, he recognized the large red pickup immediately, it was Heero here for the roof he assumed. The large truck halted in a small dust cloud, violet eyes watched as the tall figure stepped out of the cab. He shrugged out of his flannel shirt tossing it in the truck, it was on the tip of Duo's tongue to yell a good morning, but it died on his lips. Heero was wearing a white wife beater today and Duo had been right Heero was very well muscled through the shoulders and back. He watched as those muscles bunched and clenched, as he moved around the truck to the back pulling on a tool belt and work gloves he pulled the long ladder from the back of the truck and the attached wagon.

Hefting the ladder he moved towards Duo's side of the house, "Hello there!" Duo finally called trying not to feel like some sort of weird pervert, having watched the man get ready to work. Heero paused looking first left then right, before his eye drifted up, spotting the man half hanging out from what he knew was the study. He smiled, that slow shy smile, "Morning Duo, here for the roof," he pointed upwards for emphases, chuckling Duo nodded, "Have at it," Heero grinned moving around the house further still. Duo could no longer see him, he listened as the ladder clanked against the wall and roof, and the sound of Heero moving up.

Duo left the window going back to the desk settling down he once more glaring at his screen listening to the sound of footsteps on the roof above him, the scrape and shuffle, as he pulled up rotting shingles. Shuffle, scrape, thump…he rolled his eyes upwards that was a rather scary noise if he didn't know it was Heero he would be rather freaked out. "I would," he mumbled looking at his screen, "If something was on the roof…on an island…far away…" his fingers began to dance over the keys.

His grumbling stomach brought him back to reality, it was 12:30 and his indigent insides where reminding him that he had forgot about breakfast that morning. Standing he saved his progress moving to the bedroom and tugging on some faded loose fitting jeans. Presentable he wandered down into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge stocked with essentials that Quatre had promised would be there, he pulled out some smoked meat, Swiss cheese mustard and rye bread. Fixing two sandwich's he placed each on a plate adding some plain chips. Grabbing two beers he headed out to the back deck with his bounty he had spotted a table and chairs out there. Setting the food and drinks down he went in search of Heero on the roof. "Heero! Heero!" he called, watching for that head to appear over the side of the roof. The day had turned hot and Duo who had been working in the cool study now began to sweat a little in the heat of the day.

A shaggy head appeared over the roof, "Come on down for some lunch," he called waving him down. There was a nod and then he was gone from site Duo waited as Heero descended, the slightly taller man got to the bottom. Duo's eyes widened slightly he was most defiantly shirtless now, glistening with sweat. Duo couldn't help the perverse smile that crossed his face, he felt like he was in some erotica novel in a minute he was going to throw Duo against the side of the house, and declare his undying love before ravishing him.

Heero pulled his beater out of his back pocket wiping up most of his sweat, "Hot today," he offered by way of explanation. Duo nodded and the pair made their way to the back deck. "How's the roof coming?" Duo queried as the sat and Heero popped the tops off the beer, taking a thirsty swig, he sighed in satisfaction. "Pretty good, whole back end is rotted out think I'm going to need more shingles," he mumbled looking down at his hands, he sighed getting up "Would it be ok if I used your sink?" he asked softly. Duo nodded waving him in.

As an author Duo liked to narrate things in his head, to watch for the detail, to study close up. As Heero returned settling in and starting to eat his sandwich, sharp eyes could see that despite the good scrubbing his hands got they where still fairly black with tar, the nails where very short probably bitten if he missed his guess. They where strong and callused Duo knew from the firm handshake they had shared yesterday. "How long do you think it will take?" Duo asked simply curious, "Friday, should be done by then." He said firmly looking resolute, "Its ok if it takes longer Heero, no rush I'm here all summer." He gave the other man a smile.

-#-#-#-

Those first five days took on a similar pattern, Duo would awake pale, weak, and sweaty from his nightmares, unable to remember more then snippets. He would wake wander to the study and work, listening for Heero to pull in and work on his roof. He would make lunch, the pair would chat for an hour, Heero would get back to the roof and Duo would write until Heero left around five. He enjoyed the handymen's company, Heero was very insightful and much to Duo's surprise a horror nut like himself. They spent a lot of time discussing movies and books they had read, the amount of novels Heero had read by times astounded Duo. He was beginning to very much look forward to his afternoon chats, and by Friday was wondering if it was possible to spend more time together then an hour.

Friday evening rolled around and Duo, made a point of being downstairs waiting for Heero to finish. There was a tentative knock at the screen and Duo clad in jeans and t-shirt answered it. "Hey Heero, and the verdict is?" He wiggled his eyebrows comically, there was a smile and a dirty, sweaty Heero broke out in a smile. Duo loved to see the man smile. Heero had the cutest dimple, but it was elusive only appearing when he genuinely smiled.

"Done!" he spread his arms, as if finishing a magic trick. "That's good news," Duo said smiling, but it felt sort of strained and forced. He didn't want Heero to stop coming. "So what now?" Heero took of his hat wiping sweat from his brow, "Now I'm out of your hair, and barring any catastrophes you will only see me Saturday lawn mowing day." Duo hesitated, "So your coming up tomorrow?" Heero nodded, "I have about 20 lawns and I rotate through, Salts Hill is so large it takes me couple hours so I usually do it Saturday mornings." Duo bit his lip looking into the clear blue eyes, he had to tread here carefully now. He wasn't sure what the swimming was like.

"Are you doing anything Saturday afternoon?" Heero looked thoughtful, "Well I do my groceries for the week, " still looking tentative Duo mentally braced himself, "If it would be ok could I come? I mean if that's ok? I need some stuff too, and I don't really know anybody or anything…" He trailed off looking hopeful. "Sure no problem, after I finish the grass, we can head into town." Duo sent him a thousand watt smile, trying to play it cool and casual, inside he was flipping out.

"Great, well I guess we will see you tomorrow…" Heero nodded, pulling his weathered cap down. "Will do." With that Duo watched him go, whistling through his teeth out to his truck and off down the drive. As he disappeared from sight Duo felt a chill, a soft breeze that swept right through him. He turned back to the house, looking so very dark…the yawning mouth of the door…and for a fraction of a second he thought he saw a shadowy figure in window of the study. Blinking he shook his head and the figure was gone, but for a moment he swore…"Your not in one of your books Maxwell…there are no ghosts in real life." He moved back into the house shutting and locking the door behind him.

-#-#-#-

_He stood in the hallway, his house, Salts Hill. Except it wasn't his house. He looked around braid twitching, it was dusk the fading light of the windows told him so. It was late but not full dark and the house seemed different. Sudden crack of gunshots rent the air, and Duo's head whipped around. He opened his mouth to call out, but no sound. There was another crack of gunshot and his feet where moving. Screaming…crying…screaming….wild laughter._

_Blood smeared up the stairs. So much blood. Screaming…another shot…then silence. Sick, thick silence that settled on the house like a blanket he froze, not wanting to go further. A weird bubbling sound erupted from his throat. He coughed, raising his hands he felt warmth trickle from his mouth. Scared eyes looked down blood….running from his mouth from the wound in his chest. He fell to his knees. One bloody hand running down the wall._

Duo woke a chocked gagging sound, followed by a scream. Pale and sweating he cupped his face…the clock on the night stand it read 12. The dream had been so vivid so, real. He licked his lips, faintly metallic taste…the taste of blood.

Across the island in a smaller, house more of a cottage Heero Yuy looked up sharply from the book he was reading. A rash of goose flesh covering his body, he glanced at the nightstand it was a little past midnight. The witching hour. He looked back to his worn copy of _Run _he was re-reading, sliding the torn piece of paper he was using for a bookmark. He felt scared, and it had nothing to do with the novel. Blue eyes blinked, maybe he was simply paranoid, but he liked Duo…and him being alone at Salts Hill worried him more then he could possibly imagine.

-#-#-#-

Duo was awakened by the sound of a lawn mower powering up, violet eyes felt dull and gritty. Long hair had pulled free from it's customary braid and the heavy chestnut locks clung to his sweat slick body in a most unappealing way. Standing he padded to the bathroom, he could only remember bits and pieces of the nightmare. The gunshots…screaming…the blood.

Starting the shower he tried to push the thoughts away, lathering his troublesome locks. Wondering, not for the first time if he should just cut the whole mess off. The nightmare where worrying him, he had many nightmares. Always, night terrors the doctors had told his foster parents once. They had gotten rid of him soon after, and back to the orphanage he had gone…"No!" he said aloud, shaking his head as if he could shuffle his thoughts further back. "No not today…today I have a date." He smiled thinly, "No, not really." He muttered to himself in the shower, "Not a day going to get the lay of the land with a friend." The smile was wan, as he finished cleaning up and stepped out wrapping a large fluffy blue towel around himself. He moved slowly to the sink wiping the condensation from the mirror he stared at his reflection. His face pale and narrow, and the dark smudges under his eyes.

He closed them slowly opening them again, he wanted to look good today wanted to look good for his non-date. Duo smiled turning away, he walked back into he bed room dropping the towel and pulling out a pair of clean boxer briefs, his favorite colour black. Walking to the window he opened it, leaning out to inhale the soft, salty sea breeze. His eyes drawn to the figure riding the sit tractor, Heero whipping the red machine around the property like a seasoned pro. That gave Duo a real smile, he hadn't come to Summers Folly looking for romance. Hell he had never had much luck at romance.

A runty, to thin, to tall, to sickly child that had been tossed around from foster home to foster home. Always ending up back with the sisters. He had spent his life looking for love, acceptance. He had found it with the sisters but he couldn't stay, with little funding and little beds he'd struck out on his own at seventeen. Living in poverty, shelters, and abandoned warehouses the street. It was not the place to find love, a place for sex, perversion and degradation yes…especially for a young boy who had recently realized his taste ran to the male gender.

Violet eyes closed, Duo inhaled deeply, he had been in love once or so he thought he had. A boy slightly older then himself, Solo…he had been living in the same warehouse. He had been so beautiful, heart breakingly so. He could still see his blonde hair, his blue eyes, face of an angel…that hid a terrifyingly twisted soul.

_Nineteen year old Duo ran up the ramshackle steps, excited beyond belief. He had finished it, his first novel, it was done. He wanted to show Solo, maybe he could sell it now, and they would have money…they could move. He crested the steps, he could see light from the window he and Solo shared together. "Solo I…" the words he was about to say died in his lips, it was Solo his beautiful face twisted and cruel. He was beating someone, a boy…younger then him, the other crying out in pain. "Please…let me have some, please." He begged and Solo laughed cruelly he pushed the kid on all fours, naked, he rammed into him from behind. Duo frozen in horror watched, as the boy was raped…then given drugs from his trouble. All the while Solo's face twisted, beyond recognition. With a sob he fled, never seeing Solo again…until he saw his face under a headline several years later, shot by police in a drug bust. _

That had been his one and only brush with romance, an experience that had left him raw and unsure. The world was somewhat accepting of gays, but it was still a scary place and one where you needed to test the waters. He really liked Heero, he was a good friend and he hopped that maybe…but if not he wanted to keep him as a friend.

"Your having some heavy thoughts for it being so early…" he muttered to himself, turning away from the window he went to his closet it was going to be a hot day, and hopefully a fun one.

Outside Heero Yuy made his rounds on the tractor, he was almost finished the larger part of the yard, and afterwards would simply be the trimming and then he had a date. Heero tried to fight back a grin, he knew it wasn't a date but still. He really liked Duo, he was smart, funny, and really good looking. He whipped around the house cutting as close as he could. He shouldn't get so worked up, he had no idea if Duo was interested…or if Duo even swung that way.

Heero went both ways, he'd had girlfriends and boyfriends but he'd never been in love. He'd been dumped for being to unemotional, for not communication, being closed off, and just plain weird and creepy for likening horror movies and novels. Chuckling to himself he felt like rolling his eyes, he'd summed up his university life, and the two years he'd spent working in New York. The only 4 years he'd been off the island, and it had been four years to long, and since then it had just been him.

He finished the main lawn brining the tractor back to his trailer he popped the mower blade off and ran it back onto the trailer. Stepping off he grabbed the weedwacker, heading back to porch, priming the pump the pulled the clutch ripping the cord the chocked to life.

In the kitchen Duo looked up as the tractor stopped and several minutes later, he heard another slightly more whiney engine. At the back of the house, he sat quietly in the kitchen eating his cereal reading one of the books he'd found in the small study/library. The steady hum outside was comforting, it meant someone else was nearby…he wasn't alone. Finishing his breakfast he continued reading until the noise outside stopped, and shortly there was a knock at his door. Excited he tried to play it cool, not to smile to widely.

He opened the front to where a grass stained Heero, stood "All done?" Duo smiled, the other man nodded. "Yes sir, ready?" Duo nodded headed out of the dark house and into the bright sunlight.


	3. Town

Author's Note: So I have had a burst of creativity on this one again. I'm not sure how much longer it is yet, also not sure how it's all going to fit together. I never think these things through really the end just sort of creeps up on me. Probably not the best idea when writing horror but what are you going to do eh? For now enjoy.

Summers Folly

Part III - Town

Duo felt better, the nightmares, the heavy memories of his past seemed to lift away from him and he felt more like his old self. He was cruising with Heero down the Seaside road headed for Heero's cabin. "Just need to drop the trailer and grab some fresh cloths." He said, Duo simply grinned it was such a beautiful day. Heero glanced at Duo out of the corner of his eye, he looked tired yes; but today he looked relaxed and cheerful. He was wearing baggy cargo shorts that fell to his knees they where an army green and full of pockets. His black t-shirt was tight, fitting his slim torso and accenting the muscles in his chest and arms. His long braid was done tightly, and the big aviator glasses where in place covering much of his pale face.

Heero wanted to look better then he did, he wanted to spiff up. As they pulled into his own smaller driveway he heard a soft gasp from Duo. "Heero this is where you live?" Heero glanced at his passenger as he put his car into park glancing at his house. "Yup, you like?" he asked softly, Duo could only nod. It was love at first sight, and Duo sincerely believed that. It was smaller then Salts Hill, two floors but quaint. The lawn was well looked after and ivy ran up the front the door was large, red. He felt like he stepped into a fairy tale. Heero whipped the truck around backing the trailer into a rather large garage separate from the house. He backed it in like he had done it a million times before. Duo smiled to himself he probably had, "Would you like to come in for a moment? I just need to change quick." Duo nodded, sliding out of the passenger side.

Heero already out was rounding the truck to unhitch his trailer, Duo stepped out of the garage enchanted with what he was seeing. Heero's house was on the edge of the island the tip almost. He could see water on three sides, and set admits the endless blue was Heero's beautiful house. "Come on in," Heero called Duo back from his musing turned, as the other disappeared into the house. His mind turning over a picture again and again, the quite cottage…that hid a terrible secret, the blood read door….he smiled softly stepping across the threshold this island was ripe with ideas, images and stories waiting to happen. For Duo all it took was a picture and a story was born.

Heero's house was not something out of a horror novel however it was homey, the kitchen and dinning room attached, and Duo spotted a screened in porch on the back of the house. The living room was smaller then the one on Salts Hill, but the big screen TV and large DVD shelf confirmed Heero's taste in horror and action movies. He moved beyond these to the large amount of books shelved around the room. Lovecroft, Wells, Matheson, the fathers of horror, King, Bourne, and Brooks the chuckled at the last. He was also a fan of _The Zombie Survival Guide. _He spotted his own books, two where sitting on the corner of the coffee table his second and third novels; _Days End _and _Mourning _respectively. He picked up _Mourning _flipping through the worn pages. The spine was cracked and broken the sign of a well read book and someone who took every opportunity to read.

"My favorite is _Run,"_ Duo looked up at the softly spoken words, Heero stood in front of him blushing slightly. He had changed now wearing a clean grey MIT t-shirt, and well worn blue jeans, on his hip something that looked like a pager. His hat was gone, and a pair of Oakley's sat on top of his head. Duo chuckled setting the book back down, "Mine too," he said with a smile "I love your place Heero, it speaks to the imagination." Heero raised an eyebrow, not sure how to answer that one. "Ummm thanks?" he said hesitantly. Duo laughed, full hearty, trying not to feel giddy to be away from the house tucked away on the hill. "Sorry, I see things in terms of stories, and pictures, some things inspire ideas and you house speaks to my some what warped mind." Heero half smiled about that "I will take that as a compliment, ready to go?" Duo nodded, and the pair headed out of the house Duo noticed Heero didn't lock the door. "No lock?" Heero pushed his sunglasses down in the bright sun of the afternoon, raising an amused eyebrow "Not on the island no." Duo nodded accepting it for true.

Getting back in the truck the pair headed back down the road, towards town. The sun was high, and there was little traffic on the road. Even as they pulled into the beginning of the main street there where few people out. "Is it always this quiet?" Heero shook his head, "Only before the summer really starts, we start getting tourist soon who rent cottages, who come out for vacations."

"Is there a lot? Of tourists I mean."

"Oh sure, our whole economy pretty much relies on summer tourism." They had entered High Street the main drag of Summers Folly. Heero was moving slower pointing out the window as they went. "The groceries, and Cecile's stay open year round. There's one bar in town the _Fiddler _and it's only open during the summer same with these little boutiques, and one of a kind knick knack stuff." He pointed to a row where closed for season signs hung in the now dusty windows. "Now it's quiet but in a couple of weeks it will pick up on weekends and before too long my days will consist of mowing lawns most of the day and the odd call from high class ladies who dropped their wedding bands down their bathroom sinks." Duo laughed at that, "So you have the market cornered here on handyman and landscaping?"

"Well no, there are a couple others on the island who do this, and lawns but Wufei has the most properties on the island and I have a contract with him to look after all the properties."

"Business good then?"

"Not too bad."

They pulled up in front of the store, and got out of the truck still chatting. Well Duo had taken a great interest in learning about the community of Summers Folly. As they moved through the store, Duo was amused at how many people stopped to talk to Heero, chat idly for a few moments before usually asking him to stop by and look at a leak or a blocked up pipe.

Heero would always nod pull out a small notepad, with a small pencil stuck in the wire at the top. He would make a note of the request and agree to stop by. It took a good two hours to finally get all their supplies and through the checkout. "Hey Heero how's it going?" the blonde at the checkout snapped her gun as she rang him through. "Fine," he muttered not looking at her, "I hear you been out working on that creepy old shack on the hill." Heero rolled his eyes, Duo raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Sure," he said non-committaly. "Urgh place creeps me out, say you on duty tonight?" Sighing Heero felt like banging his head on a wall he knew what was coming next, "Yeah I'm on standby tonight Relena." The blonde looked disappointed, "I was hoping we could, you know go out." She tried to pout, but came off looking like she was sucking on a lemon. "No Relena, I'm on standby." He gathered his bags and left the store not looking back, Duo following behind him trying not to grin to wide. "Standby?" Heero nodded, "Yup volunteer firefighter for Summers Folly." Duo looked impressed, "No permanent?" Heero shook his head, "There is not enough of a city budget for that so there's just about six of us on call and the Chief."

They reached the truck and Heero popped open the large cooler strapped in the back of the truck bed. He put in his bags adding Duo's as well, safely stowed he shut the lid. "How about a walk?" The author made a small bow at the waist, "Anything to procrastinate writing," Heero smiled that genuine smile of his, the elusive dimple appearing. Heero walked them up and down High Street pointing out various shops, and telling about some of the summer residents. Heero was sort of chatty once you got him talking, and he was very knowledgeable about the people and history of the island. "How about some dinner?" he asked as they stopped outside the small towns only all year diner.

"Sounds great, I'm starving." Entering the pair made their way to a booth, relaxing as the server who knew Heero brought them menu's and water. "Hi honey got a friend with you today?" Heero nodded, "Yeah Flo, this is Duo Maxwell he's staying on the house on the hill." The long hair man smiled and waved, "Nice to meet ya, what'll be boys?" Heero looked over to Duo, "You need to try the bacon cheese burger its to die for." Duo nodded with a grin, "Sounds good, and a couple of beers?" nodding Flo jotted it down putting the order in at the kitchen.

"So I've talked about me and the island one all day so what about you?" Heero asked, Duo looked thoughtful as Flo returned with the beers. "What would you like to know?" Heero shrugged, "I don't know just sort of curious I guess, not everyday I get to talk with a famous author." Taking a swig of beer he settled in on the table watching condensation ran down the outside of the bottle. In this small booth, on a tiny island that you could drive from one side to the other in an hour, and a total year round population of 500 people; one of whom was Heero Yuy, and person he had never felt more comfortable.

"I wrote my first novel on pieces of paper I found in dumpsters, and trashcans on the back of other things. The last chapter on napkins at the restaurant I was at." He looked up at wide blue eyes staring at him from across the table. "I was orphaned at birth, spent a lot of time in and out of foster homes, being bounced around and back to the orphanage." He smiled a little, recalling some of the stories of his time there, and moving out. Their food came and Heero listened raptly as Duo told such a tragic story. Living on the street for 2 years, writing a story with pencil and paper no less, in a world where technology seemed to dominate everything.

"This has got to be the best burger," he mumbled in bliss. Heero laughed, "What about you Mr. Yuy handyman?" Heero swallowed, "Suppose it's only fair, my story is rather boring by comparison." He took another bite of his burger, "Lived on the island my whole life, cept for about four years when I lived on the mainland. Two years at school in Boston and two in New York at a computer firm." Duo grinned, "Get out that MIT shirt is the real deal? You went there?" Heero nodded, "School doesn't mean much as I learned, and the real world…well the cut throat attitude they had in New York didn't sit well with me." He finished his burger whipping his mouth with the napkin and starting in on his French fries. "So I came home after two years, guess you could say I'm a small town boy at heart."

"What about all the stuff? Last I heard that's not a course at MIT." Heero laughed, "Nope your right, always just been good with my hands. Whatever I don't know I learn to do." Duo nodded thoughtful, "You have an interesting tale Mr. Yuy, it may inspire a character in my new story." Large blue eyes looked at him in excitement, "You mean it?" Duo laughed, "I will share a little secret with you, my ideas, stories, and people come from life. People I meet, situations I see and think to myself what if?" Heero looked fascinated, "Really? You just think what if? Can you explain a little more?" Duo looked around the small dinner, in a sort of retro 50's style, his eyes floating around the area until they landed on the corpse of trees outside the window.

Just off the high street the tangle of vegetation is dark and foreboding in his minds eye Duo can see a pale hand reaching from the dark green. A silent mouth open in terror begging for help, horror keeping the voice away. He described the scene to Heero half picturing the moment as he spun his small story. "A small tableaux like that and I move outwards adding more." He smiled looking wistful, "Or at least it usually works like that," he seemed self-deprecating now. "I haven't written anything worthwhile in months." He frowned staring from his coffee to outside and the now fading light, "Writers block?" Heero asked softly, "Yes and no, I mean I can write but nothing scares me. My other books scared me, _Run _especially." Heero nodded softly he could understand that, "Well I hope Summers Folly sparks something." Duo smiled looking at the man he'd all but bared his soul to, "I hope so to."

Look back later on this moment Duo would wonder with irony if Heero had always known something he didn't. He would also wonder is Heero was somehow prophetic when all was said and done; but for now he enjoyed the company and the evening. The bill came shortly afterwards, followed by a brief skirmish as to who would pay. Heero won out, Duo only relenting with the promise that next time he would pay. As Heero handed over the cash to Bernie the proprietor of the small diner, the pager on his belt suddenly bleated out. Groaning he tugged it up, glancing at it. "On call tonight Heero?" Bernie asked, looking far too happy. The tall shaggy headed man nodded, "Yup better see what Glenda wants." Duo followed him out with a questioning gaze. "You got a call?" he asked Heero nodded moving back up the street to his parked truck. "Yeah Glenda is dispatch for the fire department, my radio is in the truck going to call in."

Opening the vehicle, he grabbed the handset, "Glenda this is Heero, what's the story? Over." He waited looking at Duo who was leaning in the open window casually, looking rather striking in the twilight. "Hey Heero got a call from Mrs. Miller, over." The man in question rolled his eyes, "What's wrong now, over."

"Says there's fire on the Southside Beach, over."

"Fire or smoke? Over."

"Smoke, so far as I can tell, over."

"I'll got swing round and take a look, over and out." The radio went quiet and Heero replaced the handset, "Feel like going for a drive?" Duo nodded feeling rather excited, big things on the island tonight. They jumped in the truck and headed the opposite direction from Salts Hill to the other side of the island. "Mrs. Miller is an older lady who had nothing better to do then be nosey." He explained as they turned off the main road and on an unpaved one bumping towards the water. "I'm guessing its some teenagers having a beach party," he shot Duo a grin, "This is where we always had ours. It's not illegal but there is a burn ban on due to the dry spell we are having."

The sun was a bloody slash across the horizon now, as they crested a dune and sure enough there was a bonfire burning away merrily eating away at the drift wood. Shutting the truck down Heero stepped out, Duo close on his heels wanting to see what was going to happen it was almost like one of the horror movies he loved so much. Where the town Sherriff comes out to stop the young adolescents from having sex, and inevitably leading to their demise either post coitis or during.

"Hey guys," Heero greeted coming up on the ten or so bodies lounging in the cool evening sand, "Got a call out tonight, there is a burn ban on." There was a chorus of groans, Heero looked at the fire, noting the proper aligning of the wood circled by stones, a bucket and shovel sat nearby. "Your all set up here, so just let you know next time call us and we'll issue a burn permit." There was another chorus of yes and thanks before the two men departed letting the kids going back to whatever it was adolescents did on a small island on a Saturday night.

"What about Mrs. Miller?" Duo asked as they headed back onto the main road, "She's a nosey old bat, the kids aren't hurting anyone." Duo nodded laughing as the trundled back into town heading towards Salts Hill. The leisurely, beautiful day was suddenly fading away as they turned into the drive heading towards the hill. Duo swallowed thickly, a sense of dread and sadness settling on him as they stopped and they got out. "Thanks for today Heero," Duo mumbled looking at the house in trepidation. "No problem," Heero sounded as subdued as he felt. "Will I see you again?" He winced as the question came out sounding rather needy. "Of course, I'll be back on Saturday for the lawn…and if something goes wrong by all means call." Heero handed over his groceries as they stood outside. It was full dark now, the crickets chirping in the warm evening, Heero felt a small shiver catch him as he smiled at the other man. "Yeah, thanks Heero." With a nodded he headed inside Heero hesitated before returning to his truck.

Duo watched him drive away trying not to feel suddenly abandoned, fighting the urge to leave with him in the truck, to get away to be free of this oppressiveness. Turing to look down the dark hallway he slowly walked deeper in the ominously silent house on the hill.


	4. Library

Author's Note: Next installment, I am hoping to get this thing finished soon, the fall seems the time to end a summer's horror doesn't it. I really need to get some more romance in here, I think I should put horror as the first genre, definitely need to get some loving in here. Also Duo is not faring well sorry Duo founds but things are going to get worse before they get better. Enjoy!

Summers Folly

Part IV – Library 

_It was different again the house older. He moved across the hall again; screaming…he heard screaming. Turning quickly he felt as if his legs where weighed down unable to move. A women rushed past him to quick to see her face clearly. Her dress was red, blood red, she was scared and he had no idea why. There was a cry, a man's cry, of pure rage he was coming for her. Duo tried to yell a warning to get to her to help her. She made it no further then the top of the stairs when she was caught through the chest with a blast of gunfire. Sailing into the air she hit the stairs once, twice, then the bottom where she lay motionless. _

_The man began to laugh, to laugh, and laugh…Duo clapped his hands over his ears trying to block out the wretched, evil sound. Violet eyes closed, and he fell to his knees. He wanted to wake up to get away, the laughter went on, and suddenly he could smell it. Smoke, he opened his eyes fire, he knew there was fire but where? He moaned silently he knew it was the house, the house was on fire. He could feel the heat on his arms, licking up the stairs where he knelt. He wanted to get out the make the laughter stop. Suddenly the screaming began again. Duo's last conscious thought was the women at the bottom of the stairs hadn't been dead after all. _

Duo woke in the blackness a scream in his throat, his body overheated and throbbing he moaned stumbling to his feet and into the bathroom where he heaved whatever was left in his stomach into the toilet. Gripping the bowl he vomited until he had nothing left, the dry heaves finally subsiding he sobbed softly. Memories of the nightmare danced through his overwhelmed mind, lingering and vivid. Standing the looked in the mirror at the shrunken pale face in the glass it was the third week of his stay in Summers Folly. Three weeks of horrendous nightmare, dark sleepless nights that left him sick and scared. He'd never had nightmares like this, even on his worst days on the street they had never been this bad. He was so afraid to sleep, the house…he moved back to his bedroom curling up as small as possible under the sheet shivering as the cool salt breeze blew across his sweaty body.

Violet eyes closed slowly before opening again trying to fight off sleep, his exhausted body pulling him towards slumber once more, and into that nightmarish world of horror.

He came awake instantly, the sound of the lawn mower bringing him to consciousness. It was the sound of salvation. His third Saturday on this island, and his favorite day of the week Heero would come, and he would take him away from this place even for a moment he would be free of this….this house.

He stood slowly moving his way into the shower to get ready Heero would be done in about two hours and they would go into town for groceries and food and today Duo wanted information. He was thinking to himself as he looked absently in the mirror, when he saw her…he blinked counting to four before opening them again he was alone once more. Gasping he shook his head, too little rest was all. He stepped into the shower trying to clear his head, he was getting out today.

Heero locked the tailgate in place, stuffing his work gloves in his pocket he wiped his forehead it was almost July and it was supposed to be hot as hell this year. Which meant that the tourists where going to be arriving soon Wufei had him opening cottages all week. He sighed looking back at the huge mansion on the secluded hill, he was worried. He was worried about Duo more then anything, being in that house alone all the time. He went into town once a week with him on Saturday other then that…it had been three weeks since he had been living there on his own. As he stood staring the pale gaunt figure appeared on the porch with a wave. Heero's heart broke a bit, Duo hadn't been looking well this last week. He was pale and thin, dark rings circled his eyes, he looked like he was in a daze and out of it. Heero wanted to ask him what was wrong, to pull him away from he thought was wrong. He said nothing though, simply waved back smiling.

As they rumbled down the road to town Duo spoke softly about his latest book, in a sort of odd quiet tone. Heero listened attentively to the plot, it sounded like something outside of Duo's normal stories, psychological horror is where his best book had been, the slow decent into madness of a teenage male lost in a maze of urban streets as well as his own mind. It had been powerful, compelling…this new story was different, the madness was there, yet outside forces where lurking. "He is seeing them, everywhere…yet he needs to know, cannot leave well enough alone…" he murmured looking frantically he jotted in a small notebook muttering to himself and Heero. Pulling up in front of the store the big man looked at his passenger worried. "You ok?" He whispered reaching out to gently touch the smooth pale skin of his arm. Duo all but leapt off the seat staring at him as if he was seeing him for the first time. "What? Yes?" he mumbled, sighing Heero moved back, "You want to come in?" Duo looked at him slowly shaking his head, "Could you? I need to do something…to look for something." Heero was far more worried then he would ever admit, "Sure Duo," he said softly.

Heero watched as he strode away down the street, having a vague sort of idea where he was going. Confirmed when he saw him turn off towards a small brick building; the library. Shaking his head he pulled his bags out heading to get some supplies.

Duo stepped out of the warm sun and into the dark quietness of silent books. He blinked adjusting to the change in light. "Hello there," a woman was standing behind the counter smiling at him, "Can I help you with anything?" Duo was slow to process her question; his mind was feeling muzzy with lack of sleep. "Yes, sorry the archives?" She nodded pointing to a small back room, "In there, holds the complete history of Summers Folly." Nodding his thanks he walked slowly over, missing the curious gaze of the librarian.

-#-#-#-

"Heero!" Turning the big man, spotted a familiar black head walking towards him. "Wufei," he acknowledged, the man was dressed impeccably in his suit despite the heat, "I was going to give you a call but this is better. Have a second?" He had just finished storing the groceries, and was about to go after Duo, "Sure what's up?"

As the men talked in the bright sunlight, Duo hunched over the old wooden table eyes straining to read the faded news print. He had finally found what he was looking for. The story of Salts Hill was elusive. He had had to go way back, to the beginning. When the house was built by a man named of Fredrick Salt in the late 1800's. A rich man in his own right, he had bought the property, to build a fabulous house. Violet eyes glanced at the grainy black and white photo, on yellowing newsprint. It was much larger then the house now, opulent and grandiose. His lips moved as he read the article aloud to himself;

"_Built for his wife, with hopes to house his family. Fredrick Salts dream met with tragedy, as his mansion was badly burned. Tragically the tycoon and his wife where trapped inside." _

He frowned that wasn't saying much, the next photo was what was left of the house. He recognized the part that hadn't burned, much of it made up the current house. "A fire," he muttered flashes of a women screaming, her hair on fire. He frantically flipped forward in the large scrap book. Scanning until he found another story, the head line read 'Business Magnet Buys Salts Hill' The date was August 13, 1935 .

"_Business man Robert Brouche, and his wife Norma, recently purchased and repaired the old burnt out manor. The pair have two young children, and are looking forward to retiring to the island to raise their young family…"_

He flipped again, "Tragedy on Salts Hill", he read aloud reading on with growing horror.

"_Tragedy struck on the Hill last night, when for unknown reasons Rob Brouche, his wife and two children burned to death in the house. Local authorities are baffled by the horror, the police chief commenting "Mrs. Boruche only made it to the stairs." _

There was photo's a bodies being moved under white sheets, Duo felt his chest get tight. He frowned there had been gunshots hadn't there? "Am I dreaming of the dead?" he mumbled sitting back in his chair eyes tired and dry. Reality taking hold of him, "You're not seeing anything Duo, just nightmares." He spoke aloud to himself as if trying to reaffirm that what was happening wasn't real. "There is no such things as ghosts, in real life…it's the stuff of movies." He slammed the book closed, standing, shaking himself of the dark thoughts that had plagued him. "Yes the house has a tragic past, but that's no big deal…just my over active imagination getting the better of me."

Yes of course, that was the reason. He was supposed to be writing horror novel for god sakes. Here away from the house, away from it's oppressive and all consuming presence of that place it made sense. "I'm just being silly," he affirmed nodding he tucked the book away again turning to leave. He paused then; maybe he should just make a copy of the news articles. Finished he folded the paper stuffing it in his back pocket, wondering what was getting into him these days.

Finished he headed back towards the desk, the librarian smiling at him. "Find what you were looking for Mr. Maxwell?" He smiled, "Please, Duo." Nodding she seemed thrilled, "I thought I recognized you. Would you mind?" She held out a copy of _Run, _and a pen. Nodding he signed the well worn copy, handing it back. "Thank you so much, I'm really looking forward to the movie." Duo nodded, waving goodbye he was once more back out in the sunlight. The day was warm, humid, he breathed it in.

"I think I'm falling in love," he smiled looking down the main street, the ocean a glittering horizon. He fancied the streets were busier today, the small shops opening as the proprietors swept out the winter dirt. He smiled to them as he passed a sudden lightness in his step, whistling a simple tune. He spotted Heero leaning on his truck, speaking to a dark haired man, "Yeah I maybe am falling in love." The unknown man smiled at his approach, "You must be Mr. Maxwell," Heero turned to look at the man approaching. Almost having to do a double take. He seemed, different, sunnier, and happier. "Mr. Chang?" Duo asked extending his hand, nodding the well dressed man grinned. "How are you enjoying the stay on our island?" the author looked around, "It's beautiful here." Heero smiled at him, glancing back to his boss, "All set Wufei?" Nodding he passed over the sheets, "Good, I'll be in touch Heero, Mr. Maxwell," he inclined his head before taking his leave.

"How was the library?" Heero asked, Duo coming to lean against the truck, he was beside him looking off into the distance. "It was informative." Heero nodded, "Heero can I ask a favor?"

-#-#-#-

Duo sighed in utter contentment, "Heero you have the best place," they where seated in the small beachfront area behind Heero's house. Laughing Heero settled back in is lounger, the small cooler between them was full of beer, and Heero had brought snacks. Duo hadn't wanted to return to that house, he wanted to forget about that history, about the horror, about his writing. He wanted to relax, relax with Heero. The afternoon faded away in a blur of easy conversation and laughter. Heero was witty, intelligent, and an excellent listener.

"Dinner?" Heero asked and Duo nodded, feeling giddy and lightheaded from the beer or from the company he knew not. Heero expertly barbequed steak and potatoes, Duo couldn't recall having better meal. He lavished compliments on Heero's cooking, "It's nothing really," the other said modestly. Duo however had learned long ago the value of food, when you had none you learned to appreciate what was given to you…and were not picky about it. They sat on the back deck, watching the ocean toss and turn as they ate, a mild breeze cooling their sun warmed skin. "How's the writing going?" Heero asked, taking and bite of his meat, Duo looked thoughtful for long moments. "Well I am writing…I mean I don't really think it's all that good." Heero snorted, "You're critically acclaimed best selling author…" laughing Duo saluted him with his beer bottle. "Touché." Heero shrugged, "I know nothing about writing, but from some of the books I've read maybe you should write what you know?" He offered tentatively, "I know it sounds super cliché, but all the books and stories I've read are by author's who lived what they wrote… including yourself. You wrote _Run _when you where living on the street didn't you?" Duo looked at him for long moments face unreadable, Heero blushed suddenly aware he was giving advice to a published author, and a good one at that.

"You're right Heero," He said softly, a wan smile replacing his sunny one, and Heero felt instantly guilty, "I have been trying to hard to get back to where I was when I wrote that…but I'm not that way any longer. I think I need to try something else." Nodding they changed the subject and his writing was not brought up again, but the brightness and happiness that had been on him was gone. A cloak of sadness, and depression settled on him, and as the meal ended, and the kitchen tidied. It was time for Duo to return to Salts Hill.

"You could stay…" Heero offered as they drove slowly out, Duo raised an eyebrow with a half smile. Heero sputtered turning red, "I didn't mean…" he trailed off as the other man chuckled, "I know, and thank you but I think I have to go back." He sounded distant then, withdrawn as they approached the dark ominous building rearing up on the hill like some long forgotten horror. "Thank you for today Heero, I needed it." The big man smiled, "Anytime," the tall lanky man got out gathering his groceries; he was headed to the house when Heero called from his open window. "Call me Duo…day or night…" he trialed off, the braided head twitched and the author smiled. "Thank you." His voice carrying on the sudden wind, as the door to that cursed house closed behind him.

Heero shivered watching, as a light turned on further in, he sighed, every fiber of his being had wanted to keep Duo with him. Look after him. He jumped when his radio crackled, "Heero you there? Over." He picked up the handset, "Yeah I'm here what's up? Over." There was a crackle of static and for a moment Heero thought he heard a women scream in that static, and a faint popping like firecrackers. "One of the cottages is complaining of a smell of gas in the house you go check it out? Over." Shaking his head Heero glanced at the house once more the light now on upstairs. He put the truck in drive and headed out towards the road, "No problem, what the address? Over."

-#-#-#-

_He was at the stairs again, his heart thudding in his chest. The organ seemed like it could pop right out, the rate it was going. He turned looking around, he was in Salts manor, he was sure of it, but more recent. He frowned, the décor was what he would call retro, his musing was stalled though as that fear ripped through him and he heard the screaming, children. Silenced then by a pop, pop. Gasping he willed his feet to move, but he was stalled. At the top of the stair he was stuck. His limbs unwilling to cooperate. There was running then, and a women's voice high with terror weeping and pleading. She rounded the corner heading right for him. _

_Duo watched as she looked back, her face a tear streaked mess, she was wearing a night shirt stained a brownish red, of rapidly drying blood. "Oh please no…" she wept, the figure behind her hefted what looked like a shot gun. Without pause he shot. Duo convulsed as the fragments passed through her and into him. He sputtered as she did, metallic blood filling his mouth. With a grunt she folded to the floor caught midflight skidding across the hardwood. _

_Laughter then, the smell of gas. Duo slid to the floor beside the women, her face a pale mask, eyes wide. He heard what sounded like a lighter, and then there was heat casing towards them. Licking the women's hair, her dead face staring at him unmoving, until those bloodied lips did. No words where spoken, but Duo understood. 'Help us…'_

He woke with a cry, dripping sweat and breath heaving in horror. Trembling hands pushed back matted hair. He remembered…remembered in vivid detail. The children screaming…the women…her plea to him. The clock on the bedside read three in the morning. On weak and trembling legs he got out of bed heading towards the study. Passing by the stair, he could almost hear the women again, crying, the shots and her hitting the floor with a meaty thump, something vastly different then the movies. Something very real.

Breathing as if running he sat before his computer, sweat soaked and in no more then his underwear he booted up the laptop. Opening a new word document, his fingers flying as he used every last ounce of his repertoire to capture the images swimming in his nightmare soaked mind.


	5. Stairs

Author's Note: I am darn close to finishing this one… I think I finally have an ending. Thank you reviewers for sticking with me on this one, thank you for those of you who said it has a 'King' like feel to it that's what I was aiming for. I am trying to keep it more original but it is hard when the 'haunted house' has been done so much. Anyway I have managed to work in a sex scene later one so something to look forward to. Enjoy!

Summers Folly

Part V - Stairs 

The alarm came too early for the figure laying sprawled across his bed. "No…" moaned, he'd been having a spectacular dream. Tangled in long honey brown hair, long lean limbs wrapped around him, as cries for Heero to go faster, harder, echoed in his head. He looked at the alarm, eyes bleary, and a throbbing erection pressing into his mattress. "Damit…" grumbling he rose, giving the alarm a good smack for measure. He trudged his way into the shower, eyes closing in bliss…it had been a hell of a dream. He tried to hold onto the feeling of that slim form pressed to his own. "Well I get to see him today…" he mumbled, it was Saturday morning, and he had Salts Hill to mow, and then their usual grocery trip.

Whistling as he got ready for the day, he tugged on well worn jeans, and permanently stained grey t-shirt, almost to the door when his cell buzzed. He glanced at the number, "What's up Fei?"

"Good caught you, Heero I've got a couple emergencies that need tending too."

Sighing Heero gripped his pen and the sheet of paper he kept at the door, "Alright go ahead." He jotted down as Wufei rhymed off the various issues with some of the rental properties he over saw. Backed up plumbing, leaky taps, broken decks, even spider issues. "Sorry Heero, you know the drill start of the tourist season…" sighing the handyman, agreed, "Ya I know, just usually Saturdays I take Duo to get his groceries…" the realtor laughed, "Oh it's Duo now is it?" Heero chuckled himself, "Shut up, alright I'm on it." They said their good-byes, and Heero list in hand headed out on what promised to be a hell of a summer season…if only he had know how prophetic his words would be.

July had begun and for the island community of Summers Folly it meant big business, the sweltering months of summer saw an influx of those seeking to escape the city and this year promised to be a sweltering one. The whether channel predicting record highs this year, the vacation destination was eagerly looking forward to it. Across town however, tucked away from the hustle and bustle of the road, surround by trees that kept the still house in a perpetual state of dimness, author Duo Maxwell was in his own world. If he'd been more himself he would have realized he had been on Summers Folly for a month.

Shirtless he stood in the study, awash with printouts, and handwritten notes. He mumbled to himself. Scratching at his bare chest, his ribs almost visible, pressed taught to pale skin. When he was engrossed in work sometimes he forgot to eat, forgot to sleep, to wash even. His writing had consumed him before, but never like this. Although he was less and less sure if it was his writing, or his nightmares. They were repeating, and he was remembering, as soon as he closed his eyes at night he saw them, always the same. Always on the stair, always the women being chased by same faceless, laughing man. The gunshots, the blood, then the smell of fire, flesh burning as they and the house where consumed. Three different women, three different time periods, but always at Salts Hill.

Kneeling he pulled rough sketches towards himself, he was no artist but he had made an attempt to depict the women. Although each wore a similar expression of terror. He sat staring at them for a long, long time, missing his cell vibrating on his desk.

Heero looked down at his phone with a frown, there had been no answer on Duo's end. "He's probably writing," Heero chastised himself, he had realized about mid afternoon the problems at the vacation homes where going to take longer then expected. He figured he should leave Duo a message apologizing, that he wasn't going to be able to make it out today. He sighed, hopefully he'd get out to the manor tomorrow.

-#-#-#-

"Heero!" the big man paused in loading up the wood. Wufei had called again; he had called every morning this week. Heero had been trying to get out to Salts Hill for the better part of six days. It was Friday afternoon, and he had told Wufei point blank he would be at Salts Hill tomorrow morning no matter what call came in. Now standing in the busy main street outside the only hardware store in town he was being hailed by the town Sherriff, Hank. "Hello Sherriff, what can I do for you?" Hank was the only full time law enforcement on the island, he had a part time deputy, Shelly, and during the busy summer months he usually asked Heero and a couple of the other volunteer fire fighters to do double duty as deputies as well.

"Up to by goddamn eyeballs in shit is what I am, and I don't need some high fluting city boy calling me to check on some sort of fancy author," he growled giving Heero a look that would have made a lesser man then he shirk. The old man was as salty as the island itself and knew the place from rock to rock. "What's the problem?"

"That author friend of yours at the manor hasn't been heard from in a week.." Heero frowned, he had assumed Duo was maybe to busy to call, absorbed in his work, but no one had heard from him? "He called in about an hour ago, wants someone to go up and check on him." Heero nodded slowly, "I figured you where friends you could go check." Heero finished tossing in his last piece of lumber, the damn repairs could wait. "I'll go right now." Nodding the Hank tipped his hat, "Much obliged." Heero was already in the truck headed out, a knot of dread in his stomach.

_Duo…_the voice was soft, calling to him. The man stood slowly his body protesting he'd been working feverishly, typing as fast as his fingers would allow for god only knew how long. His exhausted malnourished body was shaky and week. His phone long dead lost under a pile of papers, news articles, photos, stories… things he had got from the internet as well as his now scribbled copies form the newspaper. A veritable plethora of information, every mention he could find of Salts Hill. _Duo, _the faint call came again, a women's voice floating through the house. He moved then, navigating the papers stacked around, as if in a dream. Bare feet making no sound on the hardwood as he headed into the hall, "Hello?" he called his voice was croaky, misused.

_Hello _the words came back, followed by a very feminine laugh, he swallowed thickly. The top board of the stair creaked and he stopped, the sound ceasing as well. His ears filled with his thudding heart. He stood motionless, tension settling on him as if something was about to happen. Then all at once there was the sound of running feet, that laughter again, and he was shoved from behind, hard. Gasping, he had no time to scream or yell as he was suddenly sailing out over the stairs. The world spinning crazily as he hit the third step, bouncing, turning and twisting he hit the floor in a sickening daze. He tasted blood, and something sharper, a metallic fear in his mouth. His arm hurt unbearably. Blackness was creeping across his vision. Violet eyes fluttered, there was someone at the top of his stair, shotgun in hand, leveling it at his crumpled form. He knew no more.

Heero had pulled into the drive stopping quickly in a cloud of dust, practically diving out of the door in his rush to get to the entrance. "Duo?" He hollered as began to knock, "Duo it's Heero, can you hear me?" He paused, greeted with nothing save silence. Worried he pulled out his keys, he had a key to all the rental properties, fingers shaking with worry he heard the lock give but the door would not turn. Frowning he tried again adding more muscle. Grunting with frustration he put his shoulder into it. Nothing again, "Duo I'm coming in!" he called backing up and kicking it in, the doorframe gave way and the heavy door swung open.

"Duo?" he paused in the entranceway listening for any sound of movement, not a noise. The house was cool and dark, heavy, he hurried forward glancing in the downstairs living room and kitchen, nothing, clean, and quite. He rounded the corner headed for the stair to the second floor when he saw him. The unmoving, silent form twisted unnaturally at the bottom of the stair. "Oh god…" he said hurrying forward, he was scared. Trembling hands felt for a pulse unsteadily, beyond relived when he felt the steady, if slow, beat under his fingers. His training took over then and things happened fast, Duo was clad in only jeans, his skinny frame looking delicate from the small amount of sunlight streaming through the windows. His shoulder was swelling, and red welts that where no doubt the beginnings of bruises where forming.

He had no idea if he had any internal injuries. As gently as he could he scooped the man up, amazed at how thin and frail he was. Swallowing thickly he glanced to the top of the stair, almost dropping him again when he glimpsed a figure there. He blinked and it was gone. Spooked Heero clutched Duo to him, hurrying out that house and once more into the safety of the light.

Hurrying to the truck he placed the injured man inside shrugging out of his own flannel he draped it over Duo. The man moaned, eyes fluttering, his pallor grayish with pain. It was a good sign though he was moving. Shaking hands picked up the radio, "Glenda it's Heero, there's been an accident call the clinic tell them I'm coming, over." There was a pause as Heero turned the truck on, flipping his green emergency light. Kicking up gravel he sped out, face grim as he hurried to Summers Folly one and only clinic.

They where already waiting for him when he got to the small white building with the red cross on it. Sheriff Hank and the one doctor on the island, Dr. Martha Tully, stood outside waiting. She was a middle aged lady who booked no guff off anyone; especially Heero a frequent customer. "Heero what happened?" She asked hurrying over, white lab coat almost blinding in the sun. Heero was gently gathering the slender man in his arms. "Not sure Doc I found him crumpled at the bottom of the stair though." Nodding she pointed to the pristine sheet covered gurney, as they hurried inside. Tenderly Heero laid his bundle down; Duo was the same colour as the sheets.

Brisk and confident Doc Tully checked vitals, tsking when she saw the now distorted swollen shoulder, "Heero need your help here, got to pop that sucker in while he's still out." Heero came round holding Duo, as the doctor manipulated the distended joint, before a sudden pop, a grunt from Duo and the arm was back in place. Hard part done Heero moved off to speak in low tones to Hank, as Doc finished her examine.

-#-#-#-

"You are not making any sense Heero," A low unknown voice hissed, Duo was coming round, awake he centered himself and lay with his eyes closed listening. "I know what I saw Hank, there was someone at the top of the stair…and Duo's staying there alone." He recognized Heero's voice, feeling a sudden warmth the man was here, where ever here was. "You know that house, it's history…" the other was shushing Heero then. "Damit Yuy you know better then to talk about it. What if that garbage got out to the tourists eh? Some damn cursed house?" Heero snorted, "It's a damn cover-up and you know it, how much more blood we going to have." Heero sounded furious, and Duo was fully awake now, playing possum…they knew about Salts Hill.

He heard a rustle of clothing, then a voice much softer, "No more Heero, but you know as well as I…that house…" he trailed off and Duo wished he could see him. The clothing moved away again and Duo heard a door shut, time to wake up he wasn't going to hear any more. Moaning faintly, he fluttered his eyes, "Duo?" He felt a large rough hand take his, "You ok? It's Heero we're at the clinic." Eyes wide he tried to put his arm behind him to sit up, this time the moan of pained was not feigned, his ribs protested, and his shoulder screamed. Hissing in sympathy Heero helped him to sit up propped on the pillows. "How did I get here?" he asked throat scratchy. Heero grabbed a glass of water from the beside table. "I found you at the bottom of the stairs…had to bust in your door to get to you." Duo frowned, "Why where you at the house?"

"Your publicist called the Sherriff he sent me round to check on you,"

"Oh, thanks." He sipped the water, everything hurt, "Doc says you dislocated your shoulder, cracked three ribs possibly broke one, and are more or less one big bruise. You'll live though." He tried to joke, but fell flat "She also said it looks like you're not eating very well," Duo shrugged stopping when he realized how bad it hurt. "I get absorbed in my work sometimes I forget." Heero frowned, about to open his mouth when another voice spoke, "Heero stop pestering my patient, he needs time to recover." A middle-aged women appeared then, hands deep in lab coat pockets. She was the very image of a small town doctor from her gray bun atop her head, to her well worn trainers on her feet.

Sighing Heero looked at her, "Come on Doc…" she shook her head, "Don't you have something better to do, Mr. Maxwell needs his rest." Sighing he shot a rueful look to the man on the bed. "Duo this is Dr. Martha Tully," she inclined his head to him, as Heero stood. "I do have some work…you be ok till later this afternoon?" He asked the prone man, Duo nodded, his lack of sleep was catching up with him. An afternoon napping sounded very appealing. "Yes, yes, I'll be fine." Nodding he moved to leave pausing at the door, "Make sure you call your publicist." He said before he was gone in a flash of summer sun.

"Phone's by you bedside there, keep it short and get some rest. I'll wake you for lunch." She smiled then moving back into the recesses of her office and Duo was once more alone. He sighed looking around the small, but neat room. His thoughts a tangled mess. "Better call Quatre or else he'll do something foolish," he mumbled absently picking up the phone fingers automatically dialing. "Winner Publishing," a polite voice spoke at the other end. "Hi Judith it's Duo, put me through to the big man?" there was a pause, "Right away Mr. Maxwell." Ever the efficient admin. There was a pause before, "Duo!" the voice bellowed in his ear, "Quatre," he said calmly, "Christ Duo I was beginning to worry you where dead…" the author sighed, "No, no I'm fine just been absorbed in my work." That got his attention, "Yes? You're writing?"

"Yes I am, quite a bit actually…" the fact it was maybe not a novel never seemed to enter into the conversation. "I'm glad to hear it. How has your month been?" Duo blinked, that was right, it was July now…he'd been here a month. Time seemed to move faster here. "Incredible," he said in all honesty. "I think I'm falling in love with this place." Quatre hummed in agreement. They spoke several moments longer, Duo promising to send a sample chapter over, and Quatre filling him in on the upcoming release of the movie. It would release at the end of the month. "Much anticipation for it Duo, the critics love it, saying it's a tribute to your work." Duo snorted at that, he had written the script himself, but you never knew how it was all going to work out with the directors taking artistic license.

They said their goodbyes moments later, the longhaired man stifling a yawn as he hung up the phone. Feeling momentarily guilty he had mislead his friend. He didn't see the need to tell him about his little spill…it really had no bearing on his writing. His sore body pulling him towards sleep, a little nap seemed just the ticket. His nightmares left him blissfully alone.

"Mr. Maxwell," a gentle voice was pulling him from the realms of quite dark, "Mr. Maxwell," a gentle hand touched his good shoulder, he groaned, not wanting to be up. A very feminine chuckle, "You need to eat, and I think a greasy burger would do you a world of good." His stomach betrayed him then, rumbling in concurrence, he opened gritty eyes, "I'm up, I'm up." Laughing Doc Tilly sat at his bed side as she helped him up. "How you feeling?" he chuckled swinging long legs over the bed. "Like I was hit by a truck," she smiled moving off to grab a green scrub shirt, "Here put this on under Heero's flannel." She helped him undo the sling, her movements efficient and gentle.

Dressed somewhat presentable now, green hospital scrub shirt, and Heero's far to big flannel draped over him. He stood on still bare feet. The doctor hummed, "Think I have some flip flops here in the lost and found…." She mumbled tossing a pair of cheapies at him. He slid them on surprised when they fit perfectly. She hummed, "Apologies I have nothing nicer…" she seemed sincere in her apology, which made him quirk a smile she probably assumed he took a lot of time and effort in his clothing. Having grown up an orphan having nothing, he'd never put much stock in what he wore. If it remotely fit he was happy, even now despite his modest wealth he still shopped at the discount stores. "All set," she smiled at him hanging up her lab coat she held out her arm. "Escort an old lady to lunch?" laughing amused he looped his arm with hers, he liked Doc Tully. She reminded him of a nun he'd known once at the orphanage where he'd lived in his younger years.

They stepped out onto the street, Duo moving slowly if a little stiffly. "So Mr. Maxwell-" he cut her off, "Duo," she smiled, "Martha." They passed by some loud tourists, garishly dressed and heading for the beach. "Duo, how are you finding our island?" He chuckled, "In all honesty I'm in love with the place, it speaks to the imagination." She grinned, "Glad to hear it," they moved at a sedate pace crossing the busy street. "And what do you think of our firefighter and handy man?" she asked with a knowing look, he blushed then, unable to keep the red from crossing pale cheeks. She laughed, "I won't tell, it's far more entertaining to watch him fumble around."

"How did you…" he trailed off confused, she laughed, "I have known Heero Yuy his whole life, and before that, I knew his mom." Duo blinked, curious, "His parents?" she nodded, "Oh yes, Irene his mom was an islander, her parents lived here their whole lives, god rest their souls. Irene was a great beauty, and her husband was a looker let me tell you. Heero got the good genes." Duo wanted to know more, "Was his father an 'islander'?" Doc smiled, she knew he was fishing, and she was more then willing to oblige such a captive, good looking audience. "No he was a business man out of the city, quite wealthy, and very much in love." Duo smiled, it was a nice picture, he paused thinking of something she had said. "You say she was a great beauty?" Martha looked sad then, "They died when Heero was a babe, car crash a drunk driver, it was a mercy he wasn't killed as well."

They crossed the street to the other side then, still moving far slower then the rest of the hustle and bustle, the diner coming into view. "Heero was brought back here, raised by his grandma and grandpa, they doted on that boy. Unfortunately they too passed away when he was in school." She looked sad, "I was surprised he returned here to tell you the truth, so many memories. It's their house he lives in now. Best piece of property on the island I'd argue. I know he's had many, very generous offers for it." Duo nodded he could imagine, he stored the information away; Heero was suddenly more complex in his mind, more real. He was somehow warmed to know that despite the tragedy in his life he'd had a happy childhood. There stories where similar, orphaned as a baby…but the divergence of their paths was intriguing. How similar circumstance can produce to very separate outcomes. He held the door for Martha smiling, his chest warmed; this island was defiantly getting to him.


	6. Story

Author's Note: Well fantastic news on my end, I have finished this story. Without a word of a lie I have completed this one. It's a matter of going back through now and editing with I find sometimes actually takes longer then the writing it's self. The aim however is to have this completely up by Halloween. So for now enjoy the next installment, and perhaps the story is coming a little more together.

Summers Folly

Part VI - Story

Heero wiped sweat from his face with his t-shirt wincing in disgust, he'd shed the soaked thing hours ago in the blazing heat. He was just about done for the day. He had spent the majority of his day fixing a hole in the roof of one of the properties. It didn't look rotted, as a matter of fact the hole had taken hours to locate, and even then it wasn't a pressing issue. However the tenant had wanted it fixed ASAP as it had apparently been leaking. "Yoo hoo!" A voice called and Heero gave a long suffering sigh, peaking over the edge. The lady renter was standing in a string bikini that bordered on the obscene. The thing was barely holding on, "Good grief," he muttered. It was not the first time he'd encountered such behaviour. It seemed to be an occupational hazard; he figured these rather lonely women had been watching one to may romantic movies…or books for that matter.

Gathering his tools he pulled his sopping shirt back on, some line of defense. Steeling his nerves he descended the ladder then, "All fixed ma'm." He said maintaining a polite distance as he collapsed the aluminum. "Oh thank you," she breathed coming to press against he back as he tossed his equipment quickly back in his truck. "How ever can I thank you?" she whispered suggestively, Heero gently disentangled himself. "Its fine ma'm thank you, have a nice day." He was quickly moving towards the cab, had the door almost open before she was against it pushing it closed. "Come on now, we're both adults here lets not play coy…" her eyes devoured him from his work boots to his no doubt see through t-shirt. His mind quickly formed another strategy, "You're right, won't play coy ma'm, I'm gay. Sorry." That got her, her mouth dropped open in an 'o' of surprise, and he took the out.

Moments later he was headed down the drive chuckling, as he glanced at the women in the rearview looking after him with a frown. His good humour lasted all the way back to the clinic. As he pulled the truck up outside he felt a knot of guilt form in his stomach. He felt somehow responsible for Duo's injuries. He had to tell him. Setting his jaw firmly he made a decision. He would disclose everything to the author, and then make Duo stay with him the rest of the summer. Yes, that is what he would do.

Resolute he entered the room, finding the lone patient animatedly talking to the Doc, the pair looked like long time friends. He smiled leaning against the frame watching, Duo looked much better now, his cheeks had colour to them, though he still looked tired he didn't look like the walking death he had earlier. He was about to speak when loud tones came across his pager. The other two looked up surprised to see him, "You have a call Heero," Martha said helpfully, "May I?" he pointed to the radio on her desk, "By all means." Heero unhooked the handset, "Heero here, what's up Glenda, over."

"Cat up a tree Heero, over." The women sounded as though she was strangled, Doc burst out laughing behind him. Heero stared at the device for a long moment, a sudden feeling of dread settling on him. "Glenda, would this cat happen to be in a large oak tree on 3 Beeches Road? Over." There was a long pause, before she came again. "Yes, ha ha ha ha." This time she lost it, and Heero heaved a world weary sigh.

On the bed, Duo was confused, looking between the doctor seemingly greatly amused while Heero looked suddenly sick. "What am I missing?" he asked Martha, reigning in her mirth she winked at him "3 Beeches is the Fire Chiefs address, every year the first weekend in July he has a family get together. Well about 3 years ago just after Heero had joined, they had a sort of initiation. They called in a cat up a tree… and Heero ever diligent went out in full gear, sirens and lights to rescue the kitty." Across the room, Heero stood a little straighter, "I had a duty," violet eyes gleamed with suppressed laughter he could just see Heero fully geared climbing a ladder to grab a cat. "Well he made quite an impression with the Chief's daughters, all five of them, and some of their daughters." She lost it then letting out a string of giggles, so Duo looked to Heero for explanation.

He looked mulish, "So every year they put in a 'cat in the tree' call and I have to go over there all guns blazing." Duo blinked a slow smiling coming across his face, one that knocked the wind out of Heero sails. He was putting up a front, he knew he would go; chief always made him stay for dinner, and a lot of fun after. He straightened off the desk, "Well I need some help, want to come?" Duo looked suddenly excited, "You mean it?" Heero nodded, "It'll be fun, sides a bestseller author is way more entertaining then a volunteer fire fighter." Duo scrambled out of bed following after as Heero departed. He paused, "Thanks for today Doctor," she nodded, "Come see me in a week about the arm." With a small salute he headed out, hurrying up the hill to the hall.

Heero was already geared up, the pair scrambled into the fire truck as the garage door opened. "Ready?" he grinned to the excited looking Duo; he flicked on the lights and sirens, pulling out into the street. Duo laughed with exhilaration, as they headed out of the small main street towards the opposite side of the island, people hurried to pull over, others waved. Heero tooted the horn here and there. They hurried down an off shot street towards a cull du-sac. The Chief's house was center, and in the front yard yelling and waving was a very large family indeed.

They pulled the truck over and Heero hopped out amid cheers, and laughter. The Chief, a squat man with a very distinguished mustache shook Heero's hand laughing. Duo slid out of the tuck as well, mindful of his shoulder, and suddenly aware of how he was dressed. The thrill of the call had driven that small detail from his mind. One girl caught his eye, she looked at him for a full minute before her eyes widened and she was tugging on her mother's sleeve. Suddenly very aware of himself and self-conscious he inched towards Heero. It was not to be however, as suddenly he was surround, all of them jabbering at once. Heero and the Chief finally noticed, "Oh jeez, sorry Duo, Chief, this is Duo Maxwell the author staying on Salts Hill." The stout man's eyes rounded, and the girl who'd recognized him cried in jubilation. "I knew it! Oh my god where's my phone!" the others where still all talking at once. Heero smiled at him bashfully in the confusion, a large hand slipping into his small one; Duo grinned back gripping tightly to the large called hand as they peppered him with questions.

The evening turned out to be a lot of fun, after the initial chaos, once introductions had been made, and the poor cat had indeed been pulled out of the tree by Heero. Apparently every year the Chief did indeed put his cat up a tree for 'authenticity', he had confided in Duo. The big orange tabby well used to the whole drama, had taken up residence on Duo's lap and showed no signs of moving. They stayed well into the night, laughing and joking, the pager blissfully silent of a real call.

It was almost midnight when they finally returned the truck to the station, Duo still bouncing on could nine. The family had taken him into their fold immediately, he couldn't remember the last timed he'd had so much fun. His good humour lasted until they where in Heero's truck, sitting in the vehicle they looked at one another. "Stay with me tonight Duo…at my place…" they where quite long minutes. The invitation was tempting, but the house was strangely calling…he had to get back. Get back to his work. Heero sighed, driving them slowly towards Salts Hill.

Duo thanked him quietly for the wonderful day, looking at him sadly Heero opened his mouth before closing it again. "I will see you later," Duo said and was gone. Heero watched him vanish into the house. He wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel. He was a goddamn coward. He debated long moments of going in and dragging him out, but the thought of being in that house at night terrified him beyond belief. Angry with himself, he pulled out heading for home.

-#-#-#-

As Heero wrestled with his conscious, Duo wrestled with the house. Days blurred together in the overheated study, he slept little, and when he did it was full of the faces of those women. All three women looking horrified. They called out to him, begging. They where before him when he worked, typing feverishly on his keyboard. Page after page, he had long lost track of his story, yet his fingers continued to move.

His shoulder sore form use pained him enough to move him from the laptop sitting amongst the papers on the floor. They weren't helpful in the least, he'd read them time and time again. They yielded no answers. His internet research had proved fruitless aside form the vacation brochures and peoples review of their summer holiday on the quite aptly named Summers Folly. He sighed sitting back against the desk quite and still, the house was silent…still…so when the book crashed to the floor off one of the nearby shelves he leapt a foot off the floor. His heart was hammer so fast it felt as if it would beat out of his chest. He glanced around the room, knowing he would see nothing, but unable to help himself. "Easy Maxwell," he whispered, moving slowly on all fours to the small, tattered soft cover. Curious despite himself, the cover was torn off but the words where still clear. "A History of the Island of Summers Folly…" he muttered gently picking it up he leafed through the pages the thing was old, the copyright said 1974. A frown crossed his face, he looked at the table of contents, eyes skimming across formation, geographic features, current information, stopping under the heading of part two…early history of the island.

Quick fingers leafed though, eager eyes began to read;

_Summers Folly was not always the popular tourist destination_ _it is today. Once it was greatly feared by local native tribes. Despite the wellspring of fresh water, vegetation, and plentiful fishing they avoided the land at all costs. They rarely referred to it, speaking only in general terms. They called it 'the cursed rock', and left it untouched, making sure to guard their secret well. _

_It was well after the settles had come, before the island was stumbled upon by some intrepid travelers. They where unable to understand why the locals feared it so, dismissing the warnings as superstition. The island was settled by a few in mid 1700's although the actual date is unknown. No true records where kept until the 1800's. However there is one story that has captured the morbid imagination of the few, a tale that has been passed down as lore. Surviving only today in memory._

Duo turned the page, violet eyes bright with fevered light, fading when he realized the next several pages where missing. The story was missing. He frantically flipped again, hoping that maybe they would return when he reopened the book. "No…" he muttered, "No I have to know!" he angrily thumped the book down. The cracked spine opened at the last page, the picture of young man smiling at the camera. He cocked his head sideways to read, "Author James McMillan has lived on the island he loves so much his whole life…" he read suddenly filled with hope. He sprang up grabbing the book and dashing back to the desk. He was sure he'd seen a local phone book…more of a phone pamphlet. He skimmed to the M's almost giddy with elation when he saw a J & M MacMillan address, 1 Shore Rd. He smiled, hurrying to put some pants on.

-#-#-#-

Heero straightened with a groan, "God it's hot!" he whined, glancing up at the unrelenting sun. For once the weatherman had predicted right temperatures where reaching into the 35 degree mark and he was pretty sure he was melting. Soaked through with sweat he had opted for cargo shorts instead of his usual jeans, and his shirt…well the shirt had gone ages ago. He glanced back down at the garden he'd been weeding. Heero wasn't happy with himself.

He hadn't seen Duo in two weeks; he hadn't mowed the damn lawn either, Wufei always seemed to have more pressing matters for him to do. "Why don't you just go tell him," he grumbled to himself his frown now a glower. "What'd those weeds ever do to you?" A voice called over the fence, "Doc." Heero acknowledged coming closer, "You looked like you where thinking hard about something," Heero nodded, "Yeah Duo…" she gave him a knowing grin, "Haven't asked him out yet?" he shook his head, "The house…" he lowered his voice, and Martha looked suddenly older, sadder, "Why Heero…that place…we buried that Heero," she spoke calmly, rationally. "What good is it going to do stirring up ghosts?"

Heero looked at her grimly, "I think Duo's the one stirring up ghosts…"

-#-#-#-

The house was a ramshackle little thing on the very edge of the island. Duo had a terrible time finding it, being as the street sign was hand written and it was the only 'house' on it. Duo hesitated inside his truck, this didn't look like the home of a published author. Then again who was he to judge. His need to know over rid any objections. Setting his jaw he stepped out, picking his way across the cluttered lawn, and onto the sloping porch. Years of debris and trash made the going difficult.

The screen door hung askew, but the wooden door beyond looked solid enough. Taking a breath he knocked, his stomach churning. He wasn't good at meeting strangers, to talking to new people; he forced away his paranoia. The silence after his knock stretched out, nothing. He tried again louder, "Mr. MacMillan?" he called loudly. This time he heard shuffling, muttering, then a curse as the door was ripped open. "Go away!" he bellowed. Duo was taken aback; the man bore no resemblance to the photo. He was old, angry, overweight and bald. He glared at him through red rimmed watery eyes. Duo wanted to turn and run, he did not look like he wanted company.

"Mr. MacMillan? My names Duo Maxwell…I found your book and I wanted to as-" the door slammed in his face. "Ask you a few questions…" he said to the wood. "Go away!" the irate man yelled back. Duo planted his feet, "Please sir I just need to know about-"

"I said fuck off what part of that do you not understand!" Duo was getting angry now too, "Come on please? I'm an author too," he called hopefully, "Don't care," he grunted back. Duo's shoulders slumped dejected, "I just wanted to ask you about Salts Hill….I'm staying there…."

Silence.

Duo waited heart pounding, nothing. He turned slowly; it had been worth a try. He moved to step off the porch when he heard the door creak open. "You said your staying at Salts Hill," the voice was croaky, horse, the voice of a chain smoker. Duo turned back, "Yes," he replied cautiously, the door opened wider. "Why are you here Duo?" he stepped forward, "I found your book," he held up the ratty paper back, sighing the man stuck a cigarette in his mouth. "You better come in." He moved leaving the door open, Duo cautiously followed.

The living room was just as messy as the yard, papers and books stacked everywhere. The man, James settled unceremoniously on a ratty chair, tapping his ashes into an already overflowing tray. "So where did you find that relic?" Duo sat gingerly on the edge of a dirty looking couch, lest he disturb the junk stacked on it. "Umm, in the house actually it was on one of the shelves." He looked at the old man through the blue cloud of blue smoke in the air, "How long have you been staying in that godforsaken place?"

"Close to two months now…"

"Anything weird going on?" Duo nodded slowly, the man chuckled darkly, "If you had any sense at all you would get the hell out of there and never look back." Duo swallowed thickly, "I need to know…" he whispered, "You mention a story in your book…but the pages are missing." He handed the book over, James frowning when he saw the torn pages. "For the best…" he mumbled, he turned back to the young man sitting on his couch, pale and wan he looked like death warmed over.

"Look Duo, that story…this book never should have been published. It…it didn't have the desired..." he trailed off looking suddenly, infinitely sad. "Please, tell me what happened…" Duo said softly, "I have to know." James looked at him for long moments; it looked like he was waging an internal war with himself. He took one last drag before snubbing out the butt, taking his time lighting another. "Alright…I'll tell you the story, but in return Mr. Maxwell promise me you'll get out of that house." Duo gave something close to a nod, not daring to speak incase he change his mind. Despite his appearance, the man was a born story teller, and as his husky smoke laced voice wove its terrible spell over him, Duo saw the story in minute detail like a horror movie playing in his mind.

"The story begins and ends with the Summers family," he lit another cigarette, speaking around the slim white stick. "I assume you read the first part, the prelude so to speak so I will not bore you with the details, save to say they where warned away from the island again and again. Otto, the patriarch of the clan, a good stout Catholic, chalked it up the 'paganistic superstition' and with little worry moved his entire family to the island." He exhaled watching his captive audience though the haze in the room. "Otto and Leah Summers had eight children, five boys and four girls. The oldest was Sarah Summers, the others have been lost to time."

Duo's fingers itched to write, "The intent was for the Summers to set up and maintain an outpost for settlers moving through the area. The bustling fur trade was moving through and they hoped to capitalize on this. It was not to be however, they moved out in early spring and by the time the ice had froze enough for a small party to get out to the island what they found would drive three of the four men mad, and the fourth would hang himself before the year was out." He paused here seeming to collect himself. "No one is sure what happened to the Summers family, all they had to go on was Sarah's diary. It was only half filled, and the last entry was dated September 1. The entries for the most part at the beginning as typical, young women's worries and fears, the adventure of the island, but then the mundane take a macabre turn. Dead animals are showing up outside the family house, horribly mutilated."

Duo didn't move a muscle, his heart was thudding in his ears. His throat as dry as cotton, "As the summer progressed her entries became less intelligible, filled with ravings and increasing paranoia. That last entire though, that last one has stuck with me all these year it was short, 'they all need to die he said, all of them.' After that there was nothing, but the terrified accounts of the men. They house had been burnt, and inside nine bodies. They looked like they had not even tried to escape." Duo frowned, "Only nine?" Duo asked softly, and the man nodded solemnly, "Only nine…there was one female missing." Violet eyes where wide, "The man got out of there as fast as the could, but they swore up and down later they heard a women, laughing, echoing across the island."

James finished his current cancer stick, leaning forward in his chair. "As you may have already guessed, the island there after became known as 'Summers Folly', a reminder and a warning to those who would come after. The problem with time though….memory fades. People came and settled but everyone stayed away from the ruins, now no more then the stone foundation. That is until Salts." Duo blinked everything suddenly falling into place, "Salts Hill," he nodded sitting back, "People may have forgot, but that place…that cursed place never forgets." He sat back, the silence in the room thick and heavy. "I read the stories, about the families." Duo said softly, a thought suddenly crossing his mind. "What happened after the book was published?" James sighed, "It was not well received, and the powers that be did not like what I wrote… it gave the wrong impression." The younger man frowned, "So they pulled the book?" the older author snorted, "And pulled my budget, it was the first and last book I ever wrote."

Duo couldn't help but feel for the man, to not be able to write any more, he couldn't imagine. "So Mr. Maxwell, now that curiosity is assuaged, it is time for you to hold up your end of the bargain; get out."


	7. Truth

Author's Note: I have not forgot I promise! I got sidetracked by a story for the Avengers. I've been posting stories on here for 10 years now, and I have never had so much in the way of feedback after just one chapter blew my mind! I will try and get this up, re-reading it just takes so long.

Summers Folly

Part VII - Truth

Heero eased the truck up the lane, he had come to a decision. Resolute he was determined to let Duo know the truth of that house, and then he'd offer his own house for the rest of the summer even if it meant he'd have to sleep in a tent in the back yard. He couldn't fathom the man had already been there almost two months. He had barely lasted the week to get the place set up.

Stopping before the house, he gripped the steering wheel tight looking up at the building silent and dark despite the heat of the day. Stepping out Heero glanced around frowning, Duo's truck was gone, "Well that's unusual…" he murmured Duo hadn't driven since he'd arrived in June. They'd always gone in his truck. "Maybe he went to the clinic," he reason glancing around, the lawn was long around the house, but the lack of precipitation had been in his favor the lawn was not out of hand. Still it needed cutting, and he had been badly neglecting his job. Heero glanced at his watch it was coming on four and the yard would take some time, still…he hated being here after five. "Stop being a pussy," he mumbled pulling the tailgate down, it was time to get to work.

Duo drove slowly through town, oblivious to the hustle and bustle of the street, tourist walking the strip in the evening. He glanced at the clock, six now, he had left James's house hours ago but had been unable to go back to The Hill. His mind had been filled with information, overflowing with confused thoughts, so he'd walked the beach, on a secluded spot he'd found, walking and thinking. Finding himself in the most unusual of circumstances. Despite the fact he wrote horror novels, he did not believe in the paranormal. Loosing one's mind or faculties, the unknown faceless assailant, a flesh and blood man; those scared him. Not the dead.

Yet here he was, dreaming of dead women. Women begging for help, for understanding. The story of Sarah Summers had left a sour taste in his mouth, he wasn't sure how much was real and how much was in MacMillan's own mind. The man was clearly a broken one. To loose the will to write, that scared him more then the supernatural.

He guided the truck up the overhung lane towards the house; mind still a million miles away. Until he heard the mower, Heero was here. He felt his heart lift a little, he wracked his brain for the last time he'd seen him. It had been the party at the Fire Chief's house, he pulled his tuck up getting out. He couldn't see Heero but he could hear the whir of the weed eater. Duo moved to look for him when a thought made him pause, maybe he should take him into his confidence about the house. Divulge what he had learned. Then another, more nagging thought crossed his mind, _he'll think you're crazy. _

Heero rounded the house then, covered in grass, dirty, stained, and sweat soaked. Yet Dup thought he looked better then any man had right to. Heero hadn't spotted Duo yet, so the longhaired man leaned against the handyman's truck waiting. Heero finished several minutes later powering down the machine, turning to return it to his truck. He spotted him then, the tall, pale man leaning on his truck. Heero smiled, but it was a restrained smile, one that made Duo frown in reaction. "Duo, sorry I've neglected the lawn it's been very busy year with the tourists, and the heat." Duo blinked, the lawn? Heero wasn't meeting his eyes as they spoke, as he stored the machine before turning back to him, "I'll try to make sure I get out once a week." He promised, Duo watched closely, suddenly unaccountably depressed. He had hoped the man would invite him for dinner, to walk that bustling board walk…truth be told he'd wanted a date. Wanted to be with the man, anywhere but at this horrible house.

Heero was at loose ends. He had been so resolute, but now here in the fading sun in the shadow of the house, he found his courage flagging. The air hung heavy between the men, so much left unsaid. Heero looked up slowly, unusual intense violet eyes caught him effortlessly. Deep and mysterious, a man could get lost in those kinds of eyes. "Duo I-" Heero began only to be cut off by his pager. "Shit!" he cursed roundly, he turned back to Duo eyes begging for forgiveness, "Look Du-" the crackle of static, "Structure fire, all personnel report, over." Heero galvanized into action, all but leaping into his truck, he shot Duo a pleading look before his green lights began to strobe, and he was tearing out of the lane.

Duo watched him leave, disappointment, and fatigue settling in his stomach. He just wanted to sleep…sleep unfettered by nightmares. Leaden feet trudged into the house, up the stairs. Duo collapsed into the unmade bed closing his eyes. Sleep.

-#-#-#-

Heero had been the first to the hall, the others hurrying in hauling on bunker gear and jumping on the pumper. Heero took the wheel, "Address Glenda, over." There was a pause then, "1 Shore Road, over."

-#-#-#-

"_Heero!" he moaned, rough callused hands where touching him, rubbing up and down his body. Duo's own running across the bronzed planes of muscle. They where naked, entwined on a bed, he was hard and aching, wanting nothing more then for Heero to take him, claim him. The sweet torture was making him mad. "Duo," the voice sent a chill down his back, Duo reached for him wanting to pull him close.._

_It was suddenly cold, bitterly cold and he wanted his warmth. Things where changing now, he wasn't in bed any longer, Heero was gone…and he was alone in a cabin now. It was dark, ominously dark. _

_The crack of a gunshot broke that unnatural stillness. Duo gasped whirling, his breath left him, panting and weak. His legs felt heavy, not wanting to move yet he felt compelled to… move to the sound. He paused before a closed door… hand reached out to open it. When it opened for him. A women appeared, stepped out. Her dress was old, worn, and splattered with a dark wet somthing. Her skin was pale and milk, but here green eyes where bright and feverish. Her hair was long, trailing down her back and red as fire. In her delicate hands she held a musket. An old gun. Duo knew her at once; Sarah Summers. _

_She walked through him, face impassive moving towards the second door. He watched as she very calmly reloaded. Opening the next door, and fire again. Duo could hear the scramble of footsteps, a child of ten running out of the room terrified. He tried to yell a warning, horror rising in his chest. A shot hit the child full in the back sending the body into the wall before sliding to the floor. Duo wanted to be sick to his stomach. Yet forced to watch on, as the horror was repeated. By the third room the rest where awake, confused, and screaming. The gunshots rang out and then the silence. The ringing silence. _

_She walked away then, still as cold and cruel as before, moving away from the bodies. A match flared, lighting the fire in the hearth, before she was tossing a burning stick tossed to the one small rug in the room. She smiled then, in the faint orange flame. Grabbing up a bottle then, laughing cruelly as she poured it out. Emptying it onto the floor, waiting until it spread a long tongue of flame across the room. Waiting for the house to catch proper. Still laughing she left, Duo following outside as the house buried merrily behind them. _

_She never looked back. Walking away from the house, her dead family, and into the arms of someone. Duo was forced to move closer, it was a man from the size, but his face was unseen. Unknown. She went to him, willingly arms out stretched. They embraced passionately, Duo watched transfixed. He held her with one arm the other taking the gun from limp fingers. She looked up at him, smiling. The something happened, something transpired between them, and that smile turned to shock, then horror. She turned then running. Duo saw her run in slow motion; she turned looking back a familiar expression of horror on her face. Duo felt a jolt, so eerily same. The gun was lifted, and fired catching her full in the back. Sending her to the ground where she lay unmoving. _

_The cold cruel laughter followed. _

Duo woke with a scream on his lips, trembling violently he rolled out of bed, sweat soaked and sick. He'd seen it, he was sure of it, Sarah Summers…"Oh god…" he moaned low in his throat stumbling towards the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, taking deep gulps of air; sure as anything he was seeing the past. He staggered his way to the study, he had to write this down before it left him, t the scene seemed imprinted on his feverish mind.

Ignoring his sore shoulder he grabbed pen and paper, forgoing the computer to get his thoughts out instantly, jumbled and disjointed. Muttering he froze suddenly hearing a noise, a creak from the hall. Mouth dry, a coil of fear settled in his belly. The hairs on his neck stood up, he didn't want to look. Every fiber of his being told him not to look. His rebellious mind betrayed him and he turned, terrified, eyes wide. There was a silhouette in the door, insubstantial and dark but he knew instinctively it was a women, a women in an old dress. She moved forward, his name reaching his ears. Duo backed up, and she glided closer, legs weak with fright he tripped over the desk, moving around it until his back met the glass of the window. He gasped, unable to go further, and she paused inches from him, still cloaked in darkness. "What…" he whispered, swallowing as his voice cracked, "What do you want from me…" he got out barely above a whisper.

There was silence, she stood unmoving and Duo's heart pounded. The silence stretched out agonizingly. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore she shot forward her face, a twisted in a mask of hate, "Die!" she shrieked pushing him hard, Duo terrified and shocked suddenly found himself flying. Glass broke around him, shattering, and he was falling into black space. He had not time to yell out. Just empty blackness, and the freshly cut lawn racing up to meet him.

-#-#-#-

Heero tipped his helmet back, his face was smudged with dirt and grime, they had finally managed to control the blaze, worried the too dry conditions would spread the fire. The shack was a total loss. It had gone up like a tinder box, gutting the place. "Well it'd pretty obvious who started the thing," Chief spoke beside him looking tired; it had taken hours to get the thing on control. Sheriff Hank was nearby, shaking his head in disbelief, Heero too was confused, the perpetrator was Old man MacMillan. They had found him outside jabbering and hollering, nonsensical things about someone named Sarah.

"I thought his wife's name was Maureen," Heero was sure she had passed on several years ago, "It was." Hank strolled over, "I have no idea what the old coot is on about." Heero scratched his chin, his clothing soaked under his bunker gear. Shrugging he turned to put his axe away on the truck when James was before him gripping his coat, "He had to know! I told him!" he shouted looking frantic, "I told him to leave that place, make sure he leaves. He needs to get out before she gets him." He hissed looking half deranged. Heero stared at him uncomprehending, so surprised he did not even trying to shake him off. Hank grabbed him, "God sakes James get yourself together man!" he pulled him away, Heero stood frozen in place…_make him get out_… the words rung in his head.

"Mr. MacMillan," he chased after the pair, "Did a man come to visit you today, a man named Duo?" He looked at Heero solemnly, before nodding once. "Shit!" Heero was terrified, he turned running back towards the Rescue 3, "Borrowing the truck Chief," he yelled, "What where the hell are you going?" Heero looked at him grimly, "Hopefully to stop another accident…" he threw on the lights and sirens driving like hell to Salts Hill.

-#-#-#-

He hurt everywhere. His face felt wet, and his body was freeing. Moaning he breathed shallowly laying on his back staring up to the night sky. He tried lifting his arms; the movement was agony. Giving a small quite cry, he squinted at his arm, something was protruding out of it, "Oh god…" it made him feel woozy. Coughing he rolled his eyes back up at the now broken second story window. That was a hell of a fall. He coughed and moaned, "Fuck…" he breathed, cradling his arm he rolled to his side, trying to ease himself up. He frowned, "Is that a siren?" he mumbled, his mind was a little muddled, things where floaty and wavy. He could swear there were flashing lights approaching though; he shook his head trying to clear it. He needed help.

Duo staggered upwards cradling his arm, still trying not to look at it. Slowly, painfully he used the house for support moving towards the front yard, his mind telling him to get to Heero to get help. He rounded the corner of the house from the back just at the lights he'd thought he'd seen in his head, reached the house, "Heero…" he muttered, watching as a figure was out of the truck yelling. He yelled back, or at least he felt like he did, staggering forward a few more step. Everything was sounding so far away, the creeping blackness on the edges of his vision seemed so inviting. He pitched forward into oblivion.

Heero barely caught him before his face planted in the front door yard. "Duo!" he gasped once more pulling the man into his arms. He carried him into the lights off the truck, cursing when he saw the shard of glass sticking out of his arm. "Oh my god…" cradling he burden close he circled the side of the house, looking up to where curtains billowed out into the night. The second story window was broken. Duo had gone out the window.

-#-#-#-

Heero couldn't remember the last time he'd been so worried. The night blurred together for him from the fire, finding Duo thrown from a window no less, to waiting, as the doctor looked him over. Doc said he was going to be fine, the biggest problem had been the glass stuck in his arm. It had needed 20 stitches to close. The rest had been bumps, bruises, minor contusions, and a mild concussion. He'd been very lucky, any higher and he may not have walked away from it.

It was approaching 7 in the morning and Heero was beyond tired, refusing to leave the author's side until he woke. His conscious consumed him, it was all his fault. As soon as Duo woke he would rectify the situation. Gently he kissed the scratched hand. A small moan from the prone man on the bed, made him look up. "Duo?" he asked softly, violet eyes fluttering the man on the bed worked his jaw wincing as it pulled a noticeable bruise. "Heero?" he asked confused, trying to clear his head, "Right here." The other said heart lifting, "Where…where am I…" he mumbled eyes clearing now he frowned. "In the clinic…Duo do you remember what happened?"

Violet eyes closed and he moaned, "I went out the window…" he mumbled, hurting everywhere at the thought of it. "Yeah, Duo I-" he was cut off by another voice, "You're awake then, how you feeling?" Dr. Hutton bustled over, taking no notice of Heero's glare; she checked his bandages, and his head, shining a flashlight in his eyes. "You'll live, but your going to feel like hell for a while." Duo snorted, sitting up gingerly, "No kidding." The older lady, fluffed his pillows, "I don't think you should be alone, you co-"

"He's staying with me," Heero blurted out, "He'll stay with me, I'll watch him." His voice was louder then normal, soot stained from the fire hair a wild tangle he glanced between them. Duo arched a brow, and the Doc chuckled. "Alright crazy man, well take him home and both of you rest for a while." Heero headed out to bring the truck around.

Duo thanked the doctor as she tossed him, some scrubs. "You came in your skivvies," the man flushed, looking away embarrassed. Martha winked, "I didn't mind in the least." He couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks so much Martha, sorry to keep dropping in," he said softly. The doctor's face when serious for a moment, "Duo…I'm not going to ask what happened, that house…that house has a way of getting to people. Do an old woman a favor? Stay with Heero the rest of the summer." Duo blinked, surprised about to ask what she knew. When Heero bustled in, "Need some help?"

By the time they reached Heero's little cottage Duo's eyes where heavy again. He allowed Heero to guide him into the house and up to his bedroom. He made a mild protest, but the larger man overruled him. "Sleep," he said tucking him in with a soft smile. Duo smiled back, heavy eyes sliding closed, his last fleeting thought was the bed smelled like Heero.


	8. Stay

Author's Note: Getting close to Halloween and I am not yet getting this bad boy posted! I am trying though, two more chapters three at the most I think. Also guess what…there is a WARNING! MAN ON MAN ACTION that's right! Finally in the heat of the night, Duo and Heero surrender to their passions. Sounds so corny, anyway for now enjoy the next installment and man-man loving!

Summers Folly

Part VIII - Stay

_He was back in the house. "Duo," the voice echoed in his mind, musical and haunting. "Duo…" more voices joined now, speaking together. He breathed rapidly, as if he'd been running for miles, he knew exactly where he was standing. At the top of the stairs. He turned slowly, the three women stood unmoving behind him. All different in appearance, but the same in their shared misery. "What is you want of me?" he asked feeling suddenly calm; more composed then he had in weeks. They looked at him hopefully, "Help us," they spoke as one, united in death. Each baring an unmistakable hole in their chests. "Help us…" they said again beginning to fade out, "Help us…" _

He woke with a start, sweaty, and wrung out. His arm was throbbing in tandem with his head; wearily he glanced around semi-familiar surroundings, taking a moment to remember that he was. Remembering vaguely Heero taking him home. Violet eyes sought out the beside clock, it was late, past midnight now. He'd slept the day away. Groggy, he shimmed out of bed, footsteps slow and light as he made his way from the bedroom to the living room. Seeking out the owner of the house, he found him there, stretched out on couch, a newspaper resting against his naked chest. Duo swallowed audibly, Heero wore nothing save a pair of tight black boxer briefs.

He moved closer, feeling a little like pervert for just standing there looking at the man all but naked. Heero shifted in his sleep, those briefs shifting lower dislodging the paper spread across his chest. The front-page headline catching his attention, 'Fire Takes Home on Shore Road' Duo felt a chill sweep across his skin; that was James MacMillan's house. "Heero?" he reached out gently trying to wake the man on the couch. As soon as he touched the tanned skin Heero sprang up, ready for action. "What…who…" he looked around disoriented, blinking as he focused on Duo standing before him.

The author looked sleep tousled, his long hair coming undone from the braid, violet eyes large and liquid in the dimness of the single lamp he'd left on. Still half asleep Heero reached out on instinct pulling the slender man towards him. Duo didn't resist. As if in some trance he leaned into the larger man, eyes flicking from deep blue eyes to that strong mouth, those lips looked inviting. Both hesitated a hairs breath apart, Heero daring not to breath. Duo closed the distance, lips met hesitantly, and the electricity flew. With a small moan Duo collapsed into Heero, feeling strong arms surround him pulling him close.

Heero's brain turned to mush, it was better then he had imagined. The kiss went on, deepening, tongues dueling in long moments. Until need for air drove them apart, "Heero…" Duo sighed, starry eyed he looked up at him; his body humming with pleasure. He wanted to kiss the man again; he reached out. Heero gently pulling him close hugged him tight. "Duo?" he asked softly kissing, the tangled honey brown hair, there was a hum of contentment from his chest. "Duo I need to talk to you…I need to tell you something…" he felt the smaller man pull back, looking at him with a frown. "What's wrong Heero?" He asked softly, violet eyes still showing lingering passion.

In one fluid movement, Heero lifted the slender man into his arms heading for the couch he sat settling his burden on his lap, content Duo was here safe in his arms. "Look Duo, I should have told you months ago, that house Salts Hill. It has a history…" Duo turned to look into earnest blue eyes, "People died there," he said softly, as if saying it aloud would bring doom upon him, "Wufei hasn't been able to rent it in years, it's been empty this whole time." He ran a hand though shaggy hair, "Hell I was out of the place well before dusk, when I was working there a window broke on my arm, a window I know I installed correctly," he was fervent now speaking in a rush, trying to get it all out. Duo at first was taken aback, but then something calming settled in his chest.

He placed a long pale finger on those kissable lips stemming his flow, "Heero I know," he said softly. Blue eyes where suddenly wide, "I've been having nightmares since I got there…and lately…" he took a shuddering breath, "I've been seeing things." He took his finger away, Heero didn't move an inch, didn't speak, just listened in rapt fascination as Duo told him about the three women, about James MacMillan, and Sarah Summers. "He burnt his house down last night," Heero blurted out finally, "Old man MacMillan, he burnt it down, he told us he had told you to get out. That's why I was at the house last night." Duo frowned surprised, "Why would he burn his house down?" He wondered settling back against Heero he shivering a little, but feeling suddenly lighter for having shared his burden.

"Who are the women you keep seeing?" Duo frowned, "Well I found two in the archives, Salts wife, Norma Brouche…but the third the most recent I don't know." Heero frowned a thought nagging in the back of his mind, a small knot of fear tugged at his stomach. "The Finch's…" he whispered, Duo was back staring at him, "The Finch's?" Heero nodded, "They where the last in the house before you…Christ I was just a kid when it happened. They found them, the husband and wife, the three kids burnt up in the house." He was staring off past Duo's shoulder, "Why wasn't this in the paper?" Duo asked softly. Heero shifted uncomfortably, "It was in the early 90's, this place was a tourist town…any bad press." he said softly looking anywhere but into those intense purple eyes. "Like James's novel, covered it up…" Duo murmured, before looking back to Heero again.

"You need to get out Duo, come here with me. You can stay here rest of the summer and write." Heero pleaded, his face honest, open, and Duo couldn't resist. He leaned forward, kissing him once more, hard. Duo demanded entrance to his mouth, long legs shifting so Heero was between his thighs. Gasping when he felt just how hard Heero was through his briefs. Strong callused fingers gripped slim hips pulling him closer as slowly, they ground together, sloppy kisses, gripping hands. Heat erupted between them.

Duo needed this, wanted this. He'd spent so much time in that dead house…he wanted to feel alive. He shrugged out of the oversized t-shirt, mindful of his arm, gasping when Heero licked his nipple teasing the sensitive nub. "Heero!" he gasped clutching at the dark locks, the other kissed his way across the slender chest. Big hands where at the band of his underwear, Duo raising his hips so the material could be pulled off. He moved off Heero's lap for a moment to kick the material away. Heero felt his breath leave him, Duo Maxwell was pale perfection, tall and lean, his muscles moved in fluid coordination. Comfortable in his skin, he gracefully knelt before Heero, pulling the man's already straining underwear off as well.

Lidded blue eyes held violet as slowly, agonizingly Duo licked the straining erection from root to tip. Heero gasped dying to thrust into that sweet mouth, "Ahhh," he moaned as Duo closed around him, hollowing his cheeks as he took him deep. Big hands tangling in chestnut locks, caressing as Duo sucked him off. Big eyes looked up at the other, jaw clenched he made small sounds of pleasure as Duo worked him. He was wanted more. The author gave one last lick, crawling back into his lap. Heero kissing him fervently, tasting himself on those sweet lips, his hands automatically settling on Duo's smooth ass. Far gone in passion, Heero held his fingers to Duo's mouth wanting to cum when the man held his gaze sucking the callused digits. Heero replaced his fingers with his mouth moving them to gently probe at Duo's tight entrance. Gasping the slender man tried to relax…it had been so long since…a single finger slid inside him and he instantly moaned, pushing back against the hand. A second finger joined the first, "Heero I want you," he whispered against swollen lips.

Heero shuddered in desire; removing fingers hurriedly he helped Duo steady himself, before slowly lowering onto his thick erection. "Ahhhh!" Duo cried a burning pain lancing him as his tight muscle gave way sliding Heero deep inside. Heero gritted his teeth, "God Duo," he moaned, it was tight and hot pulling him in deep. They stayed like that for long moments joined together so intimately. Duo shifted his hips slightly, gasping when pleasure flared. "Duo…" Heero moaned, holding on desperately to his control, not wanting to hurt the slender man. Duo moved again and Heero's control snapped he grabbed those teasing hips tightly trusting into the man riding him. Duo shifted slightly, the next thrust hitting his sweet spot with vengeance, "Oh yes!" he cried, and Heero hit it again. Duo clutched strong shoulders as he rode with abandon.

Heero glanced up at his now lover, trying to memorize every detail, every movement. Sweat slicked bodies ground together. Time simultaneously sped up and slowed as they moved together. The moon, heavy and full, the crash of the ocean outside, and the humid air blowing across already to hot skin. Duo wanted to remember every second of this. "Heero!" he cried as he hit something delicious inside him, stars danced before his eyes and he clutched the big man close. Legs pulling him tight he closed his eyes, a familiar tightness coiling in his bell. He was standing on the edge, and with a cry of sweet surrender he came spilling between their joined bodies.

Heero was close, so close, it had been so long…and he'd been dreaming of the long limbed author since he'd met him. It was a surreal moment, and one he wanted to prolong for an eternity. With a cry the long haired man was tightening impossibly around him, and Heero found his own release. Together they rode the waves of ecstasy. Duo collapsed boneless against him with a sigh of contentment, Heero kissed soft hair. Closing blue eyes, drinking in this moment of intimacy, pulling Duo close wanting to protect the fragile looking man, swearing he would not allow him back to that house.

Duo closed his eyes, sleep was calling to him once more, and being so close to Heero, smelling him, hearing his heart beat strong and steady feeling safe for the first time in a very long time.

-#-#-#-

The sun was already well up when violet eyes blinked open, he grunted in annoyance moving to sit up when his entire body protested the movement. He hurt everywhere. Frowning he glanced beside him he was also alone in Heero's bed. He blushed recalling the previous night, a silly smile gracing his features, did that mean they where together now? Duo wanted to think so, but where was Heero. He frowned then looking at the pillow beside him surprised when he saw a note. Long fingers opened it up, mindful of his arm, eyes a deep purple read the short sharp script.

_Duo,_

_I had to go I'm sorry work calling, I'll be home later. Please stay..._

_Heero_

The man smiled a little, Heero hadn't forgot him. He tried to move slowly his lower back protesting the activity of the night before. He blushed again, navigating his way to the bathroom turning on the shower. Careful not to get his stitches wet he cleaned up as best he could one handed, sighing in happiness as the water calmed him. Duo was torn.

_Please stay…_

The note had said it was tempting beyond belief just to stay. What did he care of ghosts…or cover-ups….or the dead asking for help. Turning the water off, he stood dripping in the stall mind churning. "What do I care?" he said aloud but his own defiance rang hollow in his ears.

Slowly he dried and dressed, borrowing a shirt form Heero, and tugging on the smallest shorts he could find, the waist still sagging on his lanky frame. He continued to swing between desperate need to return to the house, and the determination to stay…stay with Heero. He had a chance to be happy here, to have something with this man. For the first time in a long while his heart was telling him to listen, instead of letting his mind get the better of him.

Dressed, hair thrown up in a sloppy bun he sat moodily at the small kitchen table. Why could he not let himself be happy for once? One time in his lonely miserable existence, just ignore his stupid head and follow his heart like those trashy romantic novels always espoused.

The microwave was telling him it was ten, and his demons where calling for him to return. He'd lost the internal battle; heavy hearted he wrote a brief note to Heero, before leaving the small, cozy cottage. He began to trudge slowly away from the little piece of paradise. It would take an hour or so to walk back. An hour to calm his turbulent self; and an hour to chastise himself for being so stupid.

-#-#-#-

Heero was in a fantastic mood. The bounce in his step spoke volumes, the heat of the day was intense, but he paid it no mind. His labour with a simple, working a stubborn stump out of the ground. "Hey Heero!" the familiar voice made him turn, crashing back to reality as he saw the Chief waving to him. He had almost forgot about the terrible fire. "Heero we finished the investigation, James started the fire himself." He looked sad, "He's all but confessed to it, traces of gas where found." Heero tugged off his work gloves looking grim, "Has he explained why?" The older man snorted, "He's raving about Salts Hill, about conspiracies, and murder. He claims the secrets needed to be burned." A chill of fear raced across Heero, goosebumps raising on his flesh.

"Just wanted to let you know, how's your author friend?" He switched gears so fast, Heero was at a lost for words, a small blush crossing tanned cheeks. Chief if he noticed said nothing, "He made quite an impression on the girls. They're still talking about him." The older man grinned then moving back to the truck, "We'll have to invite him back next year." Heero grinned, Chief was oddly perceptive man; he waved him off turning back to the stump.

-#-#-#-

Duo stood before the broken window, shivering as he glanced out into empty space. He hurt even more just looking at the drop. "Why the hell did I come back here?" he asked to no one, looking around the cluttered study. His computer sitting innocently on the desk. He dropped before it, booting up the machine to check his e-mail. He had sent Quatre a sample chapter from his new 'book', but he hadn't heard back from the man. Deftly clicking he sighed seeing the blonde's name at the top of the list. He clicked open the e-mail.

_Duo…_

_Fan-fucking-tastic! This is your best work yet! I am dying to see the rest of the manuscript. Send ASAP this is the best you've done. I had chills._

_Q_

Violet eyes blinked, was it that good? He opened the word processor curious, he hadn't actually re-read what he'd written. Sitting back he began to read, eyes widening, he did not remember writing this at all…but it was good. Ignoring the pain in his arm, he sat forward captivated, reading in earnest.

-#-#-#-

It was well passed six in the evening before Heero made it home, eager to see Duo his heart dropping as the very dark cottage came into view. He swallowed thickly, of course he hadn't stayed…last night hadn't…hadn't… he scrubbed furiously at now dry, hot eyes. His shoulders slumped forward, sadness gripping him he entered the kitchen flipping on the light. "Duo?" he called out half-heartedly, not surprised when he received no answer. Sighing he glanced at the table, heart lifting a little when he saw the white envelop with elegant scrawl across the front. His name. Hastily he unfolded the letter, blue eyes eagerly reading the script.

_Heero,_

_I don't know why, and I cannot even adequately explain to myself, but I need to go back. There is something there Heero, something I need to finish. I don't want you to think this is an excuse of some sort to push you away…I wanted to stay here with you, more then anything I have wanted before. It would be half-hearted though, I have unfinished business and until I settle whatever it is going on, I must return. Please don't give up on me._

_Yours,_

_Duo_

Heero felt a little lighter, it had meant something to Duo…he meant something to Duo. "But he still went back to that god forsaken house." Heero slumped in the kitchen chair, burying his head in his hands. He didn't understand. Sighing, he looked blankly out the window; the sun almost completed it's decent on the hot July evening. "I won't give up Duo…."


	9. Fire

Author's Note: In honour of Halloween tomorrow I will be completing this one. Chapter today and the last tomorrow, so look forward to it! Not going to lie this one has a lot of action in it, and sorry Duo fans but I do rather stick it to him in this one apologies! For now enjoy, and look for the conclusion to Summers Folly tomorrow!

Summers Folly 

Part IX - Fire

The too hot days of July melded into the too humid days of August, the tourists where thick as fleas, the beaches packed, and when Heero wasn't repairing, unclogging, or removing; he was on fire calls hauling out swimmers, the odd accident, and even the occasional small fire. The lack of rain had made everything dry beyond safety, and the burn ban in effect was more often then not ignored. He used all these excuses not to go to Salts Hill…but in the end he knew he was really avoiding Duo.

He was hurt…but mostly he was a big coward. He had no idea how to help the author or even what to do, he hadn't spoke to the man and Duo had not spoke to him. The big man was trying not to take it personally, Duo had said he had something to finish, but it still hurt. Blue eyes rolled looking off at the crowded beaches, wishing he were sitting out there with his too pale…boyfriend? Lover? Something more then a friend, at least he hoped. Turning from the people he glanced in the direction of the hill, setting his jaw. "Get your shit together Yuy…go see him." Resolute he began packing his tools.

Tucked away from the world the man on Heero's mind was close to loosing what little was left of his own. Back in the house time and days where lost to him; and Duo wasn't doing well. His nightmares where back, the voices of the women, and their insistent pleas for help. He itched absently at his arm, the window behind him covered with a board he'd found lying around the house. Duo had not seen Sarah Summers since that night but he knew she was here, waiting…waiting for what he had no idea. He stared unseeing at his blank laptop screen, his head pounding, body aching. He hadn't been feeling all that well lately, writing it off to fatigue and stress.

The only redeeming feature of this god-forsaken place was the manuscript. It was good…better then good…and he had no idea how or why he had written it. The story though was unfinished…just as his time here. Duo sensed he was running out of time. He was engaged in a battle of wills with the Manor…and he was loosing.

_Duo…_the words jarred him, _Duo _thevoice again. Violet eyes looked wildly around the now dark room. He wasn't sure if he'd been sleeping, or waking, perhaps somewhere in-between. He stood, moving to the door, "Hello?" he called softly, wincing at the dryness in his throat. Glancing into the hall with trepidation, knowing what he would see. The three women at the top of the stair, looking at him in doe eyed sorrow. Sure enough…Duo's last vestige of sanity slipped away. "What do you want?" He roared, "What do you want from me? I'm sorry you where shot…and I'm sorry you where burned up….and I'm even more sorry you where murdered!" he yelled into the silence. "It's not my fault wh-" he stopped mid yell, something in his mind turning over. "You where murdered…shot…" slipping on the floor he ran into the study riffling through the papers on the floor. The articles, eyes focusing on the lines…_Found burned…didn't even try to get out…_his breath left his lungs very suddenly. "I've been so stupid!" he cried a fevered gleam in his eyes, "You want justice don't you!" he yelled looking around the room, wildly. "No one knows you where murdered, they think it was an accident."

His overheated mind grasped the idea with the tenacity that only one beginning to loose touch with reality can have. He ran from the house then, with only one clear direction in mind. He would tell the Sheriff, "He'll open an investigation…they'll leave me alone then." He muttered as he ran to his truck, peeling out of the drive headed hell bent for town. He was going to end this thing once and for all.

-#-#-#-

"Are you kidding me!" the Chief, was standing before, three, sooty, teary eyed teenagers who had made the very poor decision to ignore the fire ban far to close to the dune's edge. The resulting grass fire has been burning since five in the evening; it was now two in the morning. The Sheriff and Chief where thoroughly chastising the kids, threatening hefty fines for ignoring the ban. Heero was busy shrugging out of his coat, his shirt soaked through. "Holy Christ…" he mumbled, Rob chuckling beside him as he too sat on the running board of the pumper. "Defiantly going for a swim before bed," he mumbled, Heero grinned at the dark haired man. He had been on his way to see Duo when the call had come through. Now in the early morning hours, his confrontation was going to have to wait until the morning.

The humid air did nothing to cool the men thoroughly drenched from their gear, as they sat unmoving, eyes closed in exhaustion dozing lightly. The crackle of static from the Sheriffs radio making them start in surprise, "Sherriff?" Heero recognized the frantic voice of deputy Jen. Hank grunted in annoyance, "What?" he snapped into the handset still glaring daggers at the perpetrators, "You better get over here Sheriff that crazy author from the Hill is here, ranting and raving." Heero was on his feet at the older man's side in an instant, "What's he ranting about Jen?" Hank asked his voice suddenly resigned. There was a hesitation, "Murder sir," came the static replied.

Hank and Heero shared a look, before both diving into the car, heading for the office. For once Heero was glad he lived on an island; the ride was short. The main boardwalk was all but deserted at this hour. Heero took a second to note Duo's truck parked slantwise before the door as he rushed in. The scene inside was something out of one of Duo's novels. The tall slender man pacing the length and breadth of the office, arms moving as he muttered incessantly, emphasizing certain words seemingly at random. Normally well groomed hair was unraveling from it's customary braid, curling in the humidity. His blue t-shirt, one that Heero recognized as his, was too large for his frame, hanging from one shoulder, and from the neck and back it looked like the man wearing it was sweating profusely. His shorts where too big as well hanging loosely, barely held up by what looked suspiciously like a length of rope. His feet where bare, dirty, like he hadn't bathed in a long while.

Before Heero could speak Duo rounded on the pair, "Heero!" he gasped, his normally pale countenance was flushed red, splotches of colour high on his cheeks. Violet eyes where wide and dilated, if it had been anyone else Heero would have said he looked crazy. "I figured it out Heero, how to help them. They need me to tell the world, to bring them justice." Duo looked triumphant wobbling a bit, unsteady on his feet. Stepping forward quickly Heero caught him, "Whoa Duo what's going on?" He asked gently, Duo was smirking at him, "The women I know what they want now." He pulled away from the man, rounding on the Sheriff, "They where shot Sherriff, they where shot then they were burned." He stomped his foot for emphasis, "Three murders." He held up four fingers, sighing Heero gently took his hands, "Duo you aren't making sense." He said gently, trying not to rile the man any further, Hank was looking at Duo like he wanted to get him a straight jacket.

"They where killed…" he was muttering again, turning to take a step his knees seemed to wobble, before Duo slid to the floor. Heero lunged forward, two seconds to late, the man face planted into the ground. There was utter silence following the thud, the big man gently lifting the too skinny frame Duo was out cold. "What the hell was that Heero?" Hank said looking utterly bewildered, Heero sighed looking sadly at the pathetic bundle in his arms "I got the gist of it, call Doc I'll take him next door." Whistling through his teeth the older man motioned for the Deputy to comply, "Then you'll make sense of this insanity?" Nodding Heero carried the author to the clinic for the third time that summer.

-#-#-#-

_He was swimming though blackness, cool and dark he didn't want to leave. It was quite here. His restless mind peaceful for the first time in months. He sighed, maybe he'd just stay here longer…he frowned hearing noises. Voices pulling him away from the blessed blackness. _

"He's running a temperature of 102!" the stern voice was saying, the thermometer beeping in her hand. "This man is seriously sick," Duo could hear them clearly now, his body felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds, his eyes much to heavy to open. He lay unmoving listening to the noise around him. Vaguely realizing they where talking about him. "Damn right he's sick, the lunatic came in ranting about murder." a new voice spoke, "Shut up Jen," Duo knew that deep tone immediately, "He's not crazy." Heero was defending him, although Duo wasn't all that sure anymore if that other voice hadn't been right.

"Right then Heero why don't you explain?" that was a man's voice Duo would wager the Sheriff. "Duo has been having dreams about the house, more specifically past tenants of that place. Three women, all shot, and then burned." He paused, the silence in the room heavy, "He said they where looking for his help, and from what he was saying, despite the fashion he was saying it in, Duo wants us to know the women where murdered." No one spoke for long moments, before the Sheriff sighed defeated. "Yeah we know…"

Duo nearly came off the hospital bed, it took everything he had to stay still, what they hell did he mean they already knew? "What the hell Hank?" he could almost see Heero rounding on him, angry. "Look Heero…it was a long time ago. We know they were murdered before they where burnt in the house…"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I've never heard that before. I've lived here my whole goddamn life."

"Because we didn't tell anyone. It was bad enough that people died in the first place, it was easier just to say they died in the fire, accidently."

"Are you kidding me Hank? Some freak murders have gone unsolved, for the sake of the town's reputation?"

"Well…technically…." Heero all but roared, "Technically?"

"Heero calm down!" that was Martha, "Hank what do you mean." There was a noise like an uncomfortable shift. "No murderer went free Heero, we know who killed them. It was the husband. In all three cases the husband murdered his family then set the house on fire." Duo overwhelmed with the information simply could no process; the blackness claimed his mind again. 

The others in the room erupted into a shouting match, Heero stunned and feeling somewhat betrayed by the town. He was having serious issues believing this. A sharp whistle quieted the commotion, "Out!" Doc said her expression suggested she wasn't playing around. "He needs rest and you need to sort this out somewhere else other then here." She shooed them out the door, Heero to irate, and angry at the sudden revelations was determined to get the truth before sitting with Duo. They stormed back to the Sheriff's office, arguing the whole time.

-#-#-#-

It was well past ten in the morning, before the dust had finally settled. Heero had eventually accepted the truth, but was not happy about it. Duo was right…there was a damn conspiracy at work here. It felt like some creepy small town where are the locals are out to get the interlopers. Beyond tired, and band from the clinic so Duo could rest uninterrupted, he didn't want to go home. Opting for the small fire hall he sat silent and moody in the dark. The trucks where long back from the brush fire, Heero had help washed and stow the gear. Now alone in the place, alone with his thoughts, an internal battle was taking place. Duo had been so sure he'd solved that house…Heero didn't want to tell him the truth of it when he woke. Glancing at his watch the man winced, he had been up for more then twenty-four, dejected he headed for the back room, maybe he'd grab some shut eye himself. Yawning he settled on the small, stiff cot, his last fleeting thoughts were of Duo.

Down the hill, in Summers Folly one and only clinic, Duo woke this time it was to silence. He was still in the clinic, and he still felt like death warmed over. His mind was clearer now though, recalling the night before in minute detail. He had been wrong. They already knew of the murders, those poor women. He had solved nothing, save to uncover the dark secrets of a small town. He sat up moving to get out of bed, a tug in his arm stopping him. Goddamn if he wasn't on an IV. Grunting he pulled the thing out, he had to get back to the house. "I have to solve it," he muttered. He frowned realizing his shirt was gone, rubbing gaunt ribs absently he coughed heavily his chest aching. Walking slowly, painfully to the cupboard, he fished out a scrub shirt.

Shrugging into the clothing he shuffled out of the clinic, unmindful of how he looked. Gratified the keys for his truck were still in his pocket. It seemed to be taking longer then normal to get into his truck, frustrated with his tired body, not functioning they way he needed to. With monumental effort he was in the cab headed back down Main Street and towards Salts Hill, white fingers clutching the steering wheel.

Doctor Martha Tully looked up from her microscope, rather astonished. She had taken some samples from her patient, a patient that was turning into a regular fixture in her clinic. Duo was very sick; as a matter of fact the man had phenomena. "Who gets pneumonia in the middle of a heat wave…in August?" She mumbled, sighing she stood heading back into the main room, to get the man started on some antibiotics.

"Duo you…" she trailed off, as she spotted the empty bed, the IV needle lying innocently on the bed, drops of blood staining the sheet. "Damn!" she cursed hurrying out of the clinic and next door to the cops. "Hank!" she yelled throwing open the door, "Where's Heero?" startled the Sheriff looked up, he'd been filling out this paper work all day; and he was none to happy. "Not sure haven't seen him all day," he grumbled between the kids, the fire, the raving lunatic and long buried skeletons dug up; he was running on a short fuse. "Damit we need to get him, our patient's flown the coop."

-#-#-#-

He felt surreal. Like he was outside his own, tired, wasted body watching. Watching as a sad figure sat on the floor of the study. Barefoot, hair a tangled mess, mind racing…he had been wrong, so now what. "Why then…what do you want?" He croaked out defeated, sagging against the desk. Cough rattling his chest, "This house is going to kill me…" he groaned. He shouldn't have come back here, "What the hell is wrong with me, I a fucking masochist. I was afraid of the streets and I went back, I'm terrified of this house and I came back."

He coughed again a racking, painful cough. He was sick, really sick. Not just physically…"Mentally…" he muttered the last. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, glancing out the window. The non-boarded one. The sun was a disappearing, a bloody read slash on the horizon, Duo wheezed slowly; God he was tired. To tired to care. Fevered eyes closed, his mind still moving sluggishly. He had been wrong they had known… killed by their husbands. He grunted, he couldn't imagine being betrayed like that…it would be heartbreaking…

Violet eyes snapped open suddenly, "Oh my god…" he blinked, it was fully dark now. "There's no way it's that simple," he mumbled, turning was agony. He cried softly, he must been sitting on the floor a while. He riffled through the loose papers scattered around him, the ones he'd been writing his dreams on, more so his nightmares. Fingers paused the sketch catching his eye, the red head with the evil laugh, "Sarah Summers…" he muttered, the dream returning to him in horrific detail. The man waiting for her outside, some sort of lover…or husband. Shooting her in the back; betrayed. "That's it isn't it…" he rose unsteadily to his feet limping into the hall, "This is it isn't it Sarah! You where betrayed by your lover…anger and hate…and you've been spreading the pain around." He stood at the top of the stair, swallowing thickly. He'd called her out, and now Duo was regretting it.

As if summoned a figure materialized at the end of the hall. One he had hopped to God he was never going to see again. "Shit…" he cured, he hadn't really thought this through. The scream of rage literally bowled him over sending him sliding across the hard wood to the end of the hall. His head cracking off the trim, sending blinding colours dancing across his vision.

"Come on Duo…" he gasped, rolling to his side, clawing his way to the open study door. Sarah Summers seemed in no hurry to end him, her inhuman wail sounded again. Duo wasn't sure if he wanted to pass out or piss his pants, maybe he'd do both. He dragged his sickly frame back to the paper strewn room, making it halfway across the floor before he felt the blackness winning. Gasping he looked up, already beyond shock, he gave no reaction to the three dead women standing above him. "This is what you wanted isn't it?" he wheezed, rolling to his back then, violet eyes looking fuzzily towards the cracked ceiling, "This is it isn't it…." He said unsure if it was aloud or to himself, they appeared in his line of sight, gathering around him silently.

That inviting darkness was calling, but for the first time in days his mind was crystal clear. "You're stuck here aren't you…" his cracked lips turned up in a smile, "So simple…so cliché…" he coughed his narrow chest quivering. "You want to be free of her, of this place." He began to laugh then, hysterical and terrified, "I have no idea how to free you!" he yelled hoarsely, "You can't kill a ghost!" they looked at them unmoving, prone on the floor. Faces brighter, eager. "Christ…" he groaned his mind dredging up every bad horror movie he'd ever watched. All the answers the movies had used; find the body, destroy the body, destroy the relic, artifact, crystal. Have some sort of séance, exorcism…"Fuck it" he finally said aloud. With the last of his strength he wobbled upright, walking awkwardly towards the fireplace. He could hear her at the door now, still venting her rage in howling screams.

Trembling fingers grabbed the pack of wooden matches atop the mantle, "Burn this mother to the ground." He said striking the first and tossing it in the overflowing waste paper basket. The ladies smiled, all but one. He struck another, and another and another….the place began to catch around him. The paper and books where making excellent kindling the place was going up like a tinder box. "Ok Duo now get out, get your ass out here…" he watched the yellowing flames lick across the floor. Blocking his exit was a very angry Sarah Summers.

-#-#-#-

"Where the hell could he be? He didn't go to the mainland did he?" Martha was at her wits end, they had spent the better part of two hours looking for Heero, the man was not at home, he wasn't working, and he wasn't anywhere in town. It was full dark, and they where beginning to think Heero had either left the island, or had met with a bad end. The small group stood outside the Police office arguing, until Martha spotted him. Sauntering down the street like he hadn't a care in the world. "Heero!" she bellowed, dignity be dammed.

The firefighter halted in wide eyed surprise, "Where the blue hell you been boy?" Hank snapped stalking towards him. "I fell asleep in the hall…I didn't realize it was so late I was just coming to see Duo…"

"He took off,"

"Been looking for you!"

"He's really sick Heero!" They all spoke at once yelling to be heard over each other. Heero confused gave a sharp whistle, the three stopped. "Doc what happened?" The older women looked at him sadly, "Heero, Duo took off. He left the clinic while I was looking at his results. We need to get him back, he'd very sick Heero."

"Yeah sick in the head," Deputy Jen said moodily, Martha gave her a sharp look. "He has pneumonia Heero, he needs to start treatments yesterday. His lungs are so full of fluid I'm worried…" she trailed off, Heero was already moving. "We went back to that damn house!" he yelled, they followed him to the top of the hill, back to the station when Hank stopped him. "Heero," he asked worried, "Hank let me go I need to get to Salt's Hill." He pulled Heero around, from the top of the hill they could see something very bright, and very orange lighting up the night. "Isn't that Salts Hill…" he said softly, they froze in horror. "It's on fire…" Martha said softly uncomprehending.

Heero felt a terror like he'd never known seize him. "Go now sound the alarm I'm taking pumper two!" He was gone in a flash, Hank on the radio to Glenda, the page going out. All personal, full engulfed structure fire on Salts Hill.

Heero tore through town, lights and sirens blazing. Praying he wasn't too late. It was the longest five minutes of his life. Heart sinking when he got close. With the dry weather, and an old house, the place was already fully engulfed. "Get your shit together Heero," he hissed. Pushing his emotions aside, he hopped out of the truck, already hearing the sirens coming. Bucking his coat he shrugged into his oxygen tank. Geared up he tugged his tag off his helmet clipping it to the pumper Chief would know he was inside.

Axe in hand he hurried into the inferno. The downstairs was full of smoke, fire beginning to creep down the walls, Heero knew he had no time. There had been a small hope that Duo would have made it downstairs, but something was driving him upwards. Hurrying up the rapidly burning stairs, he staggered back as the heat from the flaming hallway hit him. "Duo!" he yelled through his respirator. Nothing, save the roar and crackle of flames around him. "Duo!" he called again moving slowly across the floor, axe tapping for weak spots. "Please Duo answer me!" he called again, dodging as the floor near him fell out yellowing red flames burning through.

Radio static in his ear followed by a very angry Chief, "Yuy what the hell are you thinking? Get out of there!" Heero cursed softly, "Saving a life," he said, there was a pause, "You have two minutes before this bitch goes." He kept moving, sweat already soaking him running in his eyes stinging, "Duo!" his voice horse now, beginning to loose hope. He turned to look down the hall, running out of time to get himself out of the house. A woman was standing there, a women looking forlorn, blue eyes blinked thinking he was seeing things but she didn't move. She should be on fire Heero's mind rebelled.

Frozen he watched her point, inside the far room. A sudden crack came from the other end of the hall galvanized him into action and Heero turned seeing the ceiling caving in, "Shit," when he turned back the women was gone and he had no time left. Throwing caution to the wind he hurried into the room she had been pointing at. Duo was there, lying very still in the middle of the floor face down, and his shirt on fire. Not wasting a moment he heaved the man over his shoulder, Heero would not allow himself to check…not yet. Get outside then he could worry.

Moving fast the house burning down around them Heero hurried back towards the stair. Only to be blocked once more; it was a different woman. One that made Heero's blood run cold, and a bubble of fear rise in his chest. Her face was a twisted mask of rage and hate. "You have got to be kidding!" he yelled in his ventilator, there was no time for this. "It's a ghost Yuy, just move!" but his legs wouldn't co-operate. Crazy bitch wasn't going to let them go, they where going to die in this house. Gasping he panned for another exit, the stairs where fast burning up. He tugged Duo closer to him, closing his eyes, he'd keep him close. At least they'd had one night…

_Run! _A voice screamed in his head, a very female voice. Blue eyes snapped open, "Oh good Christ…" he wheezed, three women stood between him at the bitch on the stair. Heero was beyond caring at the moment, he began to move then. The red headed one venting her spleen hopelessly; but the three women held firm. "Go!" he yelled at him self, swearing later he flew down those stairs. Adrenaline on over drive he jumped the last three hitting the floor hard, straightening he made a dash for the door. A small sad voice in the back of his mind speaking _tell him thank you…_

Not daring to look back Heero busted out through the doors and into the cool night air. Behind him the house roared and shook, as the bright yellow flames danced merrily on in the humid August evening.


	10. End

Author's Note: Happy Halloween! As promised the conclusion my horror escapade. I'm seriously contemplating another sequel to Bringing Out the Dead, had a few requests to pick up where Deadman Walking left off, not sure if I'll pursue it or not, I have a few on the go at the moment. Anyway thanks for all who stayed with me on this one, and I hope you enjoy the conclusion.

Summers Folly

Part X - End 

The second the pair spilled onto the lawn, they where surrounded, the chief barking orders as the lines where charged and the hoses began to spray. Heero gasping tugged off his respirator, panting he turned to Duo eagerly checking for a pulse, his heart almost leaving his body when he felt nothing. The man was deathly pale, skinny and lank under the green scrubs. His hands where burnt, and his face covered in soot. "Oh please, please…" Heero lay his head on the narrow chest, willing his own heart to be quite so he could hear. Doc was already by his side medical bag in hand, her expression grim. "Heero," she spoke softly, the outlook was not good; his lungs already weakened from the pneumonia and then the smoke inhalation…the poor man had probably suffocated in there.

Heero felt tears gathering in his eyes, running along his own dirty face. He hadn't gone through that, Duo had not survived that; to die like this…when he heard it. Faint and slow…but it was a heart beat. "He's alive!" Heero yelled, his face lighting, "He's alive Doc," the women began pulling supplies out of her bag. "We need to get him to the clinic, Heero put him in the car Hank and I will take him down." Heero scooped him up hurrying over, "I'm coming too," he said setting the dirty bundle into the car. "No Heero," she snapped, "They need you here," she looked behind them, the house was blazing, and they were sorely short handed. He knew she was right. Nodding he watched until they where going, before turning back he picked up his helmet hurrying to help. The Chief giving him a grateful smile as he grabbed the hose, Heero grimly went to work. In his mind though he grinned; let that bitch burn to the ground.

-#-#-#-

The fire on Salts Hill was all the news the next morning. The inferno had taken the whole house. After three prior attempts; the dry summer and poor insulation had finished the job. Nothing was salvageable. Heero and the department did their town proud. Containing the blaze from spreading to the dry grass and consuming more of the island.

By the time the sun was up they where raking through the coals making sure that everything was out. Chief and Sheriff couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, coming to the conclusion while the fire had started in the study, it must have been an accident of some kind. "The house was old, could have been wires could have be-" he was cut off by a call from one of the others, "There's something here Chief!" the man was frowning looking at what one of the boys had just raked up. The pair knelt, frowning as they stared. "Is that what I think it is?" Hank said, the other man shook his head slowly, "It looks like human bones."

-#-#-#-

It was dirty, sweaty, and very tired Heero that finally made it to the clinic by noon. "Hey Doc," he called to the women reading the paper, was seated beside her lone patient. "Made the headline Heero," she held up the paper, a picture of the boys standing outside the fire. The headline reading, 'Blaze Claims Haunted Mansion' he snorted, "Classy, how's he doing?" He asked settling on the other side of the bed, Duo's hands where swathed in gauze, he looked like he'd been through the ringer. "Well he's in rough shape, but I think he'll make it. I got him on antibiotics and pain killers. Probably sleep the week away." Heero sighed, "I hope your right he looks like he could use it." Standing the middle aged women walked past him, "And you could use a bath…" she said pointedly, Heero grinned. She was right.

The doctor's prediction proved accurate, author Duo Maxwell slept the better part of a week away in the small clinic of Summers Folly. Missing out on the chaos of the aftermath. The bones found on Salts Hill where sent off for testing; the mysterious bones of a women. Rumours where rampant, the most likely being the horror author had finally snapped and killed someone… rumors that had managed to reach into the big city. Scandal on the small island of Summers Folly, best selling horror novelist and murder. It was compelling reading; and something Quatre Winner of Winner Publishing couldn't ignore.

"Heero!" the voice called across the street, the big man on lunch was headed to the clinic to sit with Duo as he ate. He had wanted to sit with the man all the time, but Wufei had properties to run, and the Doc said he was annoying always underfoot. "Hi Chief," he called waving, the man hurried over to stand with him. "How's the young lad?" he asked, and Heero shrugged, "Still out, but looking much better Doc said he'll likely come round any day now." Nodding Cheif clapped him on the back, "I wanted to talk to you Heero, this summer has been rather busy hasn't it?" the younger man nodded not sure where he was headed with this; "Other then your rather rash decision to run into a fully engulfed house alone. You've shown tremendous courage, stupid, but brave all the same." Heero's dark tan couldn't hide his blush. "Anyway Heero, the point of this old man rambling is this; I want to offer you Captain on the department."

Heero was floating on air as he walked into the clinic. He couldn't help the smile that cracked his face, he settled beside the lonely figure checking him over. Duo's colour was much better, and his hands where healing, he would bare the burn scars always thought. "Guess what Duo," he said, taking a hungry bite from his sandwich. "I made Captain!" he grinned, sighing when the unconscious man lay still. Swallowing his mouthful he bent down pressing a soft kiss to a slightly less pale cheek, "Wake up soon ya?" he said gently, settling back to watch his comatose charge.

Outside in the bright sun, an expensive car was pulling up in front of the police station. Sheriff Hank, and Deputy Jen watched with amusement, as a man in a very expensive suit stepped out. "Who is this now?" he muttered, watching as the man spotting them strode over, "Hello there I'm looking for Duo Maxwell, my name is Quatre Winner I am his publicist." Sighing the Sheriff shook the offered hand, "Sheriff, and my Deputy, Mr. Maxwell is next door." He gestured to the clinic; the man looked alarmed taking off towards the door. "This is going to be interesting," Hank said moments before following after him.

Quatre was worried; Duo was not usually a problem client, but murder? When the man went of the rails he did things big. The blonde had no idea Duo was in the hospital, wrinkling his nose at the small clinic. He stormed inside, eyes landing on a rather large, dirty man sitting beside his author. A very unconscious looking Duo. The big man turned to him blinking, "Hello?" he asked, curiously, the blonde man huffed, "Who are you?" he asked, worry making him short. "Heero Yuy, I work for Mr. Chang." Quatre blinked, "The handy man?" he asked incredulous, Heero chaffed at bit at his tone, "And you are?" waving an airy hand he strode to the bed. "Quatre Winner, Duo's publicist. I'm here to get him out of this place and home." He said firmly fingers already on the phone. He was not going to let him stay here in the sub-par little drink water, "I'll make sure he gets the best attention," he muttered, Heero held up a hand. "Wait a minute he's just fine, he's getting better."

Light blue eyes looked at him sharply, "This is better," Heero faulted; he supposed Duo did look awful pale still, and very thin. "He has pneumonia," the big man said defensively, "And smoke inhalation," Quatre's jaw almost unhinged, "He was in the fire?" he all but yelled in the quite clinic room. The argument reached Martha, the Doc curious headed into the main room to see what the ruckus was. She was joined shortly by Sheriff Hank and his Deputy. "What's going on?" She whispered looking at the two combatants facing off over the slumbering patient. Hank smiled a little amused, "That's the manager or something," the older women nodded, sparks where going to fly, Heero's protective instincts where raised.

Across the room, in the one occupied bed, the man being fought over at the moments was beginning to come round. Sighing, his thin chest began to rise and fall more rapidly, as his hazy mind began to move once more. The blackness fading out and the sounds around him trickling in. He recognized Heero's deep, soothing voice speaking in heated tones, the other though…Quatre? He frowned confused; he lay quietly for long moments processing. He already knew by the smell, and the soft sounds he was in the clinic once more…Doc was going to start charging him rent. The voices where getting more agitated, he could contemplate himself later there where some ruffled feathers to smooth.

With a rather theatrical groan he opened his eyes, and all sound stopped, his plan working. Blinking in the dim light he raised a hand to rub gummy eyes, he must have been out for a while. Heero having heard the noise forgot his small battle turning to hurry to his bedside. "Duo?" he asked softly, seeing very clear violet eyes looking at him steadily, if a little cloudy. "Duo?" Quatre came to his other side, speaking much louder, making the slender man wince. A large callused hand took his gently, comfortingly, and Duo squeezed it tightly ignoring the pull of pain from tender flesh. He opened his mouth to speak, when he began to cough his throat dry and scratching. Heero was quick to get him some water, propping the tired looking figure up on the pillows to drink.

Duo thanked him quietly, horse and croaky. Doc Martha tutted, "You need more rest." She chided checking his vitals and drip. "I will," he promised softly, giving her what he hopped was a winning smile. It was more sickly then anything. "Duo I'm going to get you out of here. We'll get you back to a real hospital, and get you better. Then we'll sort out all this mess." Quatre looked around the room rudely, once more getting his phone out. Duo waved his hand, "I'm fine Q…what do you mean mess." He winced rubbing his chest, he was feeling better but everything was still hurting. Heero drew his attention then, "Do you remember anything?" he asked searching those deep eyes. The long haired man sighed, it was all a hazy blur he remembered the house…the ladies…and being really hot. "Bits and pieces he mumbled."

"You where in a bad fire son," the clipped no-nonsense voice of the Sheriff cut in, "Heero hauled you out of there…most of us had given you up for a lost cause." Duo smiled at the man, his heart doing back flips, Heero had saved him again? There had been a bad fire? "Yes well, great he's a hero but that still doesn't clear up the most important issue." Quatre wasn't letting it go, "Duo do you know anything about the bones they found in the house?" The sick man blinked in surprise, Heero's hand was gripping his tightly. "Look what are you implying here?" he did not like this Quatre. "Not what I'm implying it's all over the tabloids! The scandal is huge, 'Famous Horror Novelist involved in a Murder'," he quoted looking suddenly worn out and dejected.

Heero blinked, "Really? How'd it get so blown out of proportion," he mumbled, Duo was going to get whiplash head cranking back and forth between the two in stunned disbelief. "Those bones where old, very old, we are talking hundreds of years old. The only reason we found them at all was because according to the people we sent them too, they had been in a fire already carbonizing them." Hank spoke looking oddly proud of his announcement. "What?" Quatre rounded on him, "He's not up on murder charges?" the old man shook his head, "Not unless he's over a two hundred years old…" he snickered at his own joke. The blonde man did a complete one eighty, "This is brilliant, oh my god Duo! You cannot by publicity like this. Please tell me that new book of yours is done."

Duo's head was swimming, he was still out to lunch, they had found bones in the house. Old bones that had been burnt once before, the pieces where sliding together in his now clearer mind. He began to remember, those women had wanted to be free of that place and Sarah Summers held them there. Sarah Summer's whose bones lay entombed in that place. "Is the house gone?" He asked Heero, voice scratchy but louder now. Heero nodded solemnly, "Burnt right to the foundation, we where lucky it didn't go further with the dry summer conditions." Duo's face remained impassive for long minutes, before a small smile began to form, moving to an all out grin. The laughter came next, wheezy and horse but joyous and exuberant like the weight of the world lifted from him. Heero smiled uncertainly in return, beginning to worry, but Duo seemed genuinely happy.

"Nice to see you laughing Duo but the novel?" Quatre asked pleading, light blue eyes boring into him. "It's not finished yet, needs an ending…" Duo spoke sounding stronger now, happier, a twinkle in his unusual coloured eyes. "Duo…your laptop, all your papers…they where lost in the fire." Heero spoke gently, trying to be comforting delivering the bad news. Duo shrugged, "I always save my work to an external site…I can access it anywhere." He said with a sly grin, and Heero finally cracked a grin as well. "So you can finish it? Like soon?" Duo shifted around in the bed nodding, "I need to maybe borrow a laptop…" Heero was quick to respond, "Can have mine, I have a couple all yours." He spoke in a rush, Duo was back, and Duo was feeling better.

"Ok great, I'll get the ball rolling, you have it to me by the end of the week?" the blonde wasn't really asking, Duo nodded resolute. The man was already on his cell, talking to his secretary. Duo turned to Heero, "Fill in the gaps for me?" he asked softly, eyes already beginning to close again. Heero nodded, leaning forward to kiss the smoothing brow, "When you wake." Heero whispered, violets fluttering closed. "Oh Duo did you want too…" he trailed off seeing his charge already sleeping once more, the big man beside him watching him with a tender look on his face. He sighed; there was no way he was getting Duo away from him. "Thank you gentleman and ladies for your wonderful care," he said formally to the room. Heading for the door he paused looking back at Heero, "Look after him for me?" he called, the big man snorting, not bothering to look up. "You don't even need to ask." With a wave he was gone phone in his ear.

Doc Tully grinned at the remaining people, "Well that was exciting." She said with a grin, Heero rolled his eyes.

-#-#-#-

When Duo woke it was night. Duo blinked, hadn't Quatre been here, and Heero… he shifted, the movement making something near his chest moan. He glanced down seeing a dark head resting on the bed. Heero fast asleep. Duo smiled gently, long pale fingers reaching out to touch the soft locks. The big man began to shift, murmuring softly. "Duo?" he asked groggy, blinking blue eyes. "Hey," he said softly, still feeling stiff and weak. Heero smiled at him, "How you feeling now?" he asked just as quietly. "Better," nodding Heero hesitated a brief moment before leaning forward kissing chapped lips. It was soft, tender, and over far too quick. "I'm so sorry…" he mumbled, looking at violet eyes remorsefully.

Duo, fizzing pleasantly from the kiss blinked in confusion, "Sorry for what?" his voice was getting better, and his throat didn't hurt as bad anymore. "For not getting you out of there," he said brushing long chestnut hair behind his ear. "I should have dragged you out of that house…but I didn't I'm such a coward." He said the self loathing evident, "I shouldn't have let you go back." He hissed, more to himself then Duo. A soft finger pressed against his mouth, "It's not your fault Heero. I went back, I had to go back…" he trailed off searching blue eyes for recognition, a fleeting hope but…Heero nodded looking solemn. Duo moved his finger, "When I went in the fire to get you. I saw them…all of them." His voice had dropped lower, fervent, "The red head tried to block us in…but the others, the others helped us." He gripped Duo's hand tightly, "They wanted to tell you thank you."

They where silent then for long moments, Duo let the words tumble around in his mind. "I'm not so crazy then," he joked lightly and Heero grinned tiredly, "A little eccentric perhaps." They both chuckled then, and Duo pressed a kiss to those distracting lips. It was not chaste or soft, it was full of feeling and heated. Strong hands cupped his face, and Duo relished the stubble burning soft cheeks. Heero pulled away first with a gasp, "You're still recovering," he said with little conviction, and Duo chuckled settling back. "Ok…but when I'm better…" he promised with a smile. Heero shuddered, he couldn't wait. "This mean we're seeing each other?" he asked trying to sound casual Duo squeezed the big hand best he could, his fingers still swathed in bandages. "I think you're stuck with me."

-#-#-#-

True to his word, Duo had the manuscript finished by weeks end. His newly freed fingers had fairly flown across the keys of the borrowed laptop. Duo had stayed in the clinic recovering the whole time, Heero there by his side when he wasn't working or on a call. By Friday afternoon he had finished, and with a smile had sent a copy to Q, grinning in triumph. "Done!" he exclaimed, and Heero looked up from his reading. "Yeah?" Duo nodded biting his lip, "Did you want to read it?" he asked slyly Heero's eyes widened in excitement, "Yeah?" he asked moving to sit on the bed eagerly; before suddenly pausing, "No…no…I'm going to wait until it comes out." He said firmly, but blue eyes lingered on the now closed Macbook.

Laughing Duo stretched, "So am I free to go now?" he was off the drip now, feeling much better, he'd even put on a little weight. "Doc has given the thumbs up." Heero said standing as well. Duo moved swinging his legs over the side of the cot, pausing when a sudden thought occurred to him. He chuckled, "What so funny?" Heero asked curiously, "I just realized I have no where to live anymore." Heero raised an amused brow, "Yeah you do…" Duo smiled at him.

Standing he stretched his legs, he'd been up walking with Doc and Heero but he was still a little weak on his pins. His time in Salt's Hill was but a memory now, but he'd bear the scars of it the rest of his life. His burnt hands a constant reminder to just how close he'd come to losing everything. Still he considered himself lucky; lucky to have lived, lucky to have met Heero…lucky to have come to Summers Folly.

Grabbing the few belonging Duo did have the pair head out into the sun, August was ending, a bite of September was in the air. Duo inhaled deeply, this island had managed to seep into his blood, now he couldn't imagine leaving it. Couldn't imagine leaving Heero.

They rumbled down Main Street in no real hurry to get anywhere, the last of the summer tourist wandering the boardwalk. "So know any good properties for sale on the island?" Duo asked wistfully, Heero glanced at him. "One or two…" he replied softly. "Looking for a summer home…or something more permanent?" Duo paused, looking down at his hands, the palms a map of angry red burn scars. "Permanent." He whispered, a faint blush crossing his cheeks. Heero grinned gently taking the wounded hand. "I know just the place."

-#-#-#-

1 year later…

The alarm blared 6:00 AM, a long pale arm reached out smacking the snooze drowsily. Large violet eyes blinked, the early morning sun filtering through the window. He stretched idly like a cat, smiling when a large arm wrapped around his waist pulled him flush against the strong, warm body behind him. The smaller man chuckled, "That was your alarm," he said softly to his boyfriend. "Don't wanna…" he mumbled burring his face in the crock of Duo's neck sighing contentedly. Chuckling he closed his own eyes, agreeing with Heero, bed was better.

He was pulled form his drowse several minutes later by Heero's phone vibrating angrily on his bedside table. Grunting in frustration the man grabbed the offending device. "What do you want Wufei?" he mumbled, and Duo began to laugh in earnest. Heero hearing him turned giving his boyfriend a wink. "Yes I'm listening you slave driver," he said into the cell.

Getting out of bed he headed for the bathroom Duo admiring the strong naked backside as he disappeared. The long haired man deciding he might as well get up too. Wearing nothing more then a small pair boxer briefs he shuffled into the kitchen to put the coffee on. Humming he sat at his laptop, checking his e-mail. Clicking the one from his publicist; smiling a little. Heero and Quatre still didn't get on, and neither of them where going anywhere in the near future.

Duo had moved in with Heero, not wanting to leave the island. Summer's Folly had almost a magical effect on his creativity, his mind bubbled and churned with the macabre and the horrific. His last novel had reached bestselling levels, the critics and fans had gone bonkers for his latest work. _Summer, _had taken the literary world by storm. Heero had been ecstatic to read the advanced copy Duo had been sent. He'd read the entire book in a day. Duo paused eyes unseeing the e-mail. He'd been sitting in bed typing away when Heero can come in from the living room;

_Duo glanced up from the laptop, "All done?" he grinned at his boyfriend, the big man coming to settle on the bed. Heero looked solemn, serious, and somewhat sad. "What's wrong Heero?" he asked closing down his work and giving his full attention to the other man. Heero said nothing simply gathered him close, holding him tightly. Duo was confused, "I didn't know…" he said softly, tenderly kissing the top of his head. "I didn't know…" the author frowned trying to connect the dots. The novel…the story about a man who wasn't sure if he was insane or sane. Battle a house that haunted his conscious and unconscious mind. _

_Much of it had been personal experiences, making parts of it extremely visceral, believable, and horrible. He had embellished of course, it was fiction after all. Heero was shaking then. "Heero, it's just a story," Duo said softly, pulling away to look into concerned blue eyes. "Fiction," he said kissing him tenderly. The other man smiled shakily, "Much of that was truth," Heero said and Duo couldn't deny. _

"_I didn't like the ending." Duo nodded, in his story…the main character hadn't made it out of the fire. "It's just a story Heero," he said again turning so he straddled the man's lap. Kissing him deeply, making him forget all about the book. _

"Ok Wufei I'm leaving now," Heero's voice brought Duo back, blinking at his big lover, hanging up the phone exasperated. "Honestly that man," Duo smiled, "It's tourist season after all." Heero snorted, "Not just, word got out that a very famous and popular horror writer has moved here." Duo blinked, "Really?" Heero nodded, feeling a surge of pride. Laughing Duo glanced at Q's e-mail chuckling.

"What's up?" Heero had poured them both coffee, black for Duo, milk for him. "Q said there's a bidding war to buy the rights to _Summer _the movie…" Heero blinked, "Get out! No kidding!" Laughing Duo clapped his hands, _Run _had turned into a summer blockbuster doing surprisingly well for a horror. Heero came over kissing his lover on the cheek. "You know what tonight is?" he asked softly, and Duo blushed a little. Tonight would mark a year…a year since they had 'got together'. Still flushed Duo nudged him, "Maybe…" Heero kissed him hard and quick, "Good because we have reservations at 6." Duo blinked, "Where?" Heero was gathering his pager, keys and wallet. "That new bistro that opened, Chez something or other." Laughing the long haired man grinned, "Thought it was booked up all summer?" Heero winked, "I may have named dropped…"

He came over giving his boyfriend one last kiss, "Have good day writing." Duo nodded, returning the kiss. "Don't fall off a roof." Heero grinned, "No promises." Duo watched him go, sipping coffee and turning back to his laptop. His new novel almost finished.

Outside Heero hopped in his truck, his mind on the small velvet box hidden in his dresser drawer. Inside a platinum band and the hope that tonight was going to be unforgettable. As the red truck rumbled down the road towards the summer cottages, Summers Folly was coming to life. Small shops opening, families getting ready for a day on the beach, and locals preparing for another profitable summer.

Away from all the noise and confusion, blackened remains, sat on a silent hill. The twisted ruins, shaded by trees, cool and aloof even in heat. Salts Hill was gone; nothing save the foundation remained. A man in a business suit paused at the end of the drive, a red 'For Sale' sign pounded into the ground. The price unbelievably low for such a prime piece of property on the island. The man smiled, sure that now the house was gone the land would be snatched up and the place would be out of his hands for good.

Up on the hill, in the darkened shade Salts Hill sat waiting; patiently.

End


End file.
